Once Upon a Time: Odd Couples
by TaylaNovak
Summary: One shots of the oddest and craziest, yet beautiful couples of once upon a time. Ratings will vary but rated M just in case. Please R/R! I do not own OUAT
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I've decided to start a new story with one shots about odd ouat couples. I already have the first few chapters and ideas ready, but PM me or send me a review of some odd couples you'd like to see. I might do some chapters for canon pairings as well, but I haven't decided yet. All couples are acceptable. May includes some OCs too and eating will differ for each one shot probably. Will probably include sex and humor, so yeah, send me some ideas.


	2. HookerQueen

The diner was quiet and Regina sat in a booth, silently nursing an untouched drink, all the while thinking only of yet another lost opportunity at happiness, caused once again by one of the infernal Charmings. Gods, she hated those idiots. If only they could learn to mind their own damn business, the world would be a far better place.

"Slow night, your majesty?" A familiar irish voice drifted towards her as a one handed pirate sat down across from her, far too comfortable in her presence for her liking.

"What do you want, Guyliner?" She hissed.

"You've already used Guyliner. You must be a bit off your game." Hook chuckled.

"Go away."

"No." He scoffed, signaling with his hook for Ruby to bring him a drink. "How's about a little game? Ask a question, answer with a sentence and we drink after each one." He looked up as Ruby placed two shot glasses on the table, along with a bottle of rum. "Leave the bottle, love."

"I told you, I don't do rum." She said. It was only a few weeks ago that she'd learned to tolerate the man's presence, and after Emma had decided to stay with Neal and taken complete custody of Henry, both of them were just left to the side. Not only did the blonde get her happy ending, but she managed to destroy Regina's in the process by bringing Marian back from the dead, ending her relationship with Robin, who'd completely disregarded her. So much for soulmates and pixie dust.

"Oh, but it ain't just rum, love." He pulled out a small bottle and poured some of the rum into the glasses, adding in whatever was in the little bottle as well. "A proper drink. Now, what's on your mind?"

Regina sighed. When did she even consider the company of pirates? "The happy ending I will never have." She picked up a glass and knocked it back, fighting the urge to gag. It was strong as hell, but surprisingly delicious at the same time. "Why are you here?"

"Drinking with an old friend." Hook replied with a smirk as he knocked his glass back as well, pouring them both another.

"So, we're friends now?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You haven't killed me yet, so I take that to mean you like me."

"I don't." She said, downing another shot. He did the same, still smirking.

"You know for us villains, happy endings don't come easy. You got to fight for them. If you can't fight for your own happiness, then you don't deserve it."

Regina rolled her eyes. "I've been fighting my entire life."

"Maybe it's time you let someone else do the fighting." He raised an eyebrow at her as he poured them some more shots.

She wasn't sure when the drinks started to get to her. Probably after that 9th shot. Talking to the infuriating pirate ( and getting wasted), put her in a much better mood. Hook was telling her about some pirate battle or another, when the newly formed Charming family walked in. Henry gave her a sad look, clearly wanting to go to her, but Neal kept a firm grip around his shoulders. Emma gave her a pity filled look and she immediately turned back to the pirate fool at her table.

"If I jab you with my sword, will that make you feel better?" Hook asked.

"If I break your little sword in half, will you go away and stop getting me drunk?"

"The word little did not leave my mouth."

"Funny. It was the first thing that popped into mine."

He smirked and leaned forward on the table and whispered. "Want to check out the size of me ship?"

"The little one?"

"That is it! You have insulted the size of my sword and my ship. As you know, your majesty, this means war."

Regina laughed at his outrageous look, filling the diner with the whimsical sound of the Evil Queen's genuine laugh. She sighed. "Alright, the Jolly Roger is a big and beautiful vessel."

"Thank you." He crossed his arms with a smug look. "Would you like a ride?"

"On the Jolly Roger? I'll pass."

"Come on. It ain't like you have anything better to do."

Well, he was right about that. He was the only person who would actually talk to her without looking at her like she was the most pitiful human being on the planet. She didn't even have to look at the Charmings to feel their gazes on her. "What the hell. It's not like I have to go to work in the morning." Snow had quickly taken over her role as mayor, further stripping her of any kind of power she may've possessed.

"Oh you couldn't with the headache you're gonna have in the morning." He stood up and offered his arm, leaving a crumpled 20 on the table. She stood up and took it. Her legs shook for a moment before they were still under her. She lifted one of her hands, examining the fingertips where she could see and feel her magic pooling there.

"That's weird. My fingertips are tingling."

"I'm surprised you haven't keeled over yet. Let's be off." He smirked as he swaggered forward with Regina on his arm. He raised his hook at Ruby, who rolled her eyes with a smile. They left the diner, ignoring the Charmings altogether and started off to the docks, but they managed to run into the last person Regina wanted to see.

"Regina?" Robin said, stepping away from his family. "Are you alright? I'm-"

"An idiot." Hook grumbled. "She's fine, she's with me." He grinned and Regina let out an involuntary giggle at his commanding tone. She managed to wave at Roland before they disappeared around the corner. The docks were quiet, seemingly deserted. The Jolly Roger awaited them with a few deckhands above deck, who quickly pretended to be doing something as Hook walked aboard. "Lovely, isn't she?"

"Any ship that can travel through portals and continue to come out unscathed is a lovely ship indeed." She replied. "Hook-"

"Killian will do, Love." He interrupted, inspecting the rigging, before turning back to her.

"Killian, why do you like being a pirate?"

"Being a pirate opens doors closed to regular people. There is nothing but the grandeur of the sea, the brothers at your back and the vessel beneath your feet." He smiled as he answered, running his hand lovingly along the dark wood. "A ship is made of wood and sails and rope, made to take us wherever we wanted to go. Wherever that may be. That's what a ship is **made** of. But the Jolly Roger, any pirate ship really, is more than that. It's freedom." A smile touched her lips as he looked back at her. "Do you know how I manage to get through this wretched world?"

"Drinking?"

"Nope. I regret nothing. Ever. The good and the bad, will always come, always go. But you keep moving, you keep going. Life waits for no one."

"If you had to spend the rest of your life in Storybrooke, how would you feel?" She asked.

"The world will always be the same. Just...smaller. As long as I got meself so rum and good company, then I'll survive." He grinned. "What about you?"

"I would've been happy...with Henry. But now I don't even have him." She sighed. "So it's basically hell now."

Killian leaned against the railing, looking out over the water. "What if we left?"

"Left? You mean, just...leave?"

"You and I have no reason to stay anymore." He shrugged.

The thought of leaving both excited her and turned her stomach at the same time. She couldn't leave Henry...could she? He had a whole gang of heroes protecting him. It's not like he missed her anyway. He never called, barely acknowledged her except with this sad look that he seemed to save specifically for her. Deep in thought, she hadn't noticed Killian gathering the crew. The anchor was hoisted and the Jolly Roger was released onto the sea. She looked up at him and motioned for her to come closer and take the wheel. "Are you sure?"

"Of course. I'm right here, Love."

She stepped forward and placed her hand on the wheel and he placed his hand over hers, using his hook hand to wrap around her and make sure she didn't fall. She turned it and the ship smoothly followed command, riding over the gentle waves with ease.

"Full sails!" Killian roared. "All hands!" The sails flew open fully, taking in all of the wind of the night breeze, propelling them forward.

The wind blowing through her hair felt amazing and Killian's hand, gently guiding and instructing her felt good against her skin. It might've been whatever strange liquid the pirate had added to the rum, but it was making every nerve ending in her body tingle with pleasure. It was exhilarating.

/

"Enjoy yourself, Love?" Killian asked, pouring her a drink. They were now in his inner chambers, the Captain's quarters. He gave her the drink as he shrugged off his leather jacket and tossed it to the side.

"I did. Surprisingly." She was still trying to figure out why she was tingling. The drink running down her throat made her shudder. "What was that stuff you poured in the rum earlier?"

"A little special something I concocted." He grinned.

She rolled her eyes. "Of course." She sat down next to him on the grand bed covered in dark sheets and pillows. "Killian, I'm not going to beat around the bush anymore, because I really need this."

"What is it?" He asked, growing concerned.

"I want you...to jab me with your sword."

His concerned look spread into a full out smug grin. "Really?"

"And I want it now." She added.

"Your wish is my command." His lips against hers was almost too pleasurable to bear. He was as skilled as anticipated and she found herself being swept away. Underneath his touch and his tongue, she was able to forget everything terrible in her past and simply enjoy herself in ways that she hadn't been able to in a long time. He made short work of her dress and made sure to light a few more torches so he could see her more clearly. He suddenly frowned at her. "What in bloody hell is that and why is it covering what I want to see?"

"What?" She looked down at herself and laughed. "Never seen a bra before, Pirate?"

"No and I want it gone." He reached behind her and ripped the strap with his hook, allowing it to fall away. "Beautiful."

"Your turn." Regina said. He nearly ripped his shirt trying to get it off and she licked her lips at the sight of his ripped abdomen. **Mental note: lick those later on**. She stopped him when he reached for his pants. "I want to unsheathe the sword." She smirked as she made his pants and boxers disappear. "My, what an impressive weapon."

"You should see it in action."

"Seeing is one thing. Feeling is another." She replied and yelped when he suddenly tackled her onto the bed, kissing her lips and trailing his tongue down her neck. She was so sensitive to the slightest contact that she could already feel her release building. Killian leaned back, taking one of her nipples into his mouth and kneading the other with his free hand. She pushed his head back and nodded to his hook. He unscrewed it and tossed it over his shoulder before returning his lips to her breasts and trailing his tongue down her stomach. Normally she would want to take it slower, but considering she'd been without since Robin, couple that with whatever the stupid pirate had put her in drinks, she was a ticking time bomb that wanted to explode.

Killian leaned on his elbow and slid his fingers between her thighs, teasing her entrance before sliding in one finger at a time. He didn't want to waste time. She was already soaking wet. "Regina, you are making me one happy man, love. Is there anything you don't like...before I begin?" He asked, positioning himself between her legs.

"No restraints."

"Done."

"No stopping."

He grinned. "Always knew I liked you."

"Killian." She whined. "Just shut up and-" he penetrated her without warning, shoving himself in all the way up to the hilt. A deep groan arose from his throat, mirroring her own. "You ass."

He chuckled. "No more words, love. It's time to get to work."

Xxxxxxxx

When Regina awoke, she was curled up under Killian's arm, still in his bed on the ship and still very naked. Not to mention she was too sore to hardly move. Her head was throbbing but she quickly removed it with a spell and rolled over to face her captain. "Killian."

"Hmm?" He mumbled, peeking out of one eye.

"When are you leaving?"

"Does that mean her Majesty will accompany me?"

"I suppose I can tolerate your presence for a while longer."

"Well then welcome aboard. Will you be leaving to talk to your boy?"

"No. Not yet. He can wait." Regina sighed, looking at the ceiling. "Pirate Queen Regina. I like the sound of that."

"And your Pirate King Killian." Killian smirked at her. "I'll show you all the worlds and oceans."

"Will we ever return?"

"One day."

Regina sighed again. One day.

Xxxxxxxx

Read and review! A/N: If anyone has an prompts or couples, then send me a review or PM


	3. Love Spots

Archia/Cruella

Cruella opened her eyes, feeling warm sunlight splash on her face and blinked away sleep, freezing at the sight of the dalmatian at the side of the bed. A wave of terror made her scream as the dog leaped onto the bed. Instead of snarling like those she knew in her youth, this one started licking her face.

"Cruella?" Archie burst into the room, but sighed at seeing Pongo on the bed with his girlfriend. "You guys okay?"

"Yes, dahling. Just...surprised." Cruella said softly, running a hand through her long golden locks. She pet Pongo and Archie called him to leave. He hopped right off the bed and ran out of the room. "You sure you're okay?" Archie asked with concern.

Cruella nodded, still a bit shaky. "I'll be okay."

"I'll bring you your breakfast and we go out for a walk, how's that?"

"Sounds lovely." He smiled brightly and she sighed as he left. She was still adjusting to a simple life in a small town. She no longer had the big fancy house or the mountain of jewelry and clothes. She was no longer Cruella DeVil. She was Cruella...Hopper. That was still weird thinking about. But Archie was the sweetest man she'd ever met. He absolutely doted on her, more than any man ever had and tended to her every whim. He couldn't give her the fancy things she was so used to, but he gave her everything he had. Since coming to Storybrooke with Mal and Ursula, each of them had found their happy ending. Mal had her daughter and Ursula had her voice back. Both had stayed in town. Cruella had gone to Archie for therapy, to deal with her darkness and her pathological fear of dogs. It had taken some time, and in doing so, the spark of something new had occurred. He had been nervous and she had been mostly amused with how cute it was. Being with a man was nothing new to the former gold digger. Being with a man who cared about her...that was something else entirely.

Archie returned with a small tray with an omelette and some toast and orange juice. "Dig in, my darling. I'll be right back." He rushed out of the room and she started eating. Pongo walked in a moment later, laying his head on the bed and looking up at her with big sad eyes.

"No." He whimpered. "No." She said again. "This is mine." He simply stared at her and she sighed as she split the omelette in half and moved it onto a napkin for him. "Happy now, you scoundrel?" She asked, watching him gobble it down.

"Wow, you ate fast." Archie said as he returned, carrying a long wrapped box.

"Well, I was tired after last night." His face turned a dark shade of red and she laughed as he moved the tray and presented her with the box. "What is this, dahling?"

"A gift."

"I see that, but what's in it?"

"Open it and find out." He smiled shyly.

She smirked and tore into the package. "By the gods." She said, jaw dropping. "It's a mink coat. It's a...mink coat. How did you afford this?" She asked, staring at the lovely coat in awe. "This is…"

"I'm sure you've had better, but I wanted to give you something special." Archie said.

"This is the most wonderful thing I've ever received."

He scoffed. "Sure, Ella."

"It is." she insisted. "Because it came from you." She grabbed him when he started to get up and planted a fierce kiss on his lips. "Because it came from your heart, you foolish man. It's the only thing I've ever received that I didn't have to take or buy myself."

He looked surprised. "Well alright then. I'm glad to give it to you. Now get up so we can take Pongo for a walk and show off your new finery."

"Shower with me." she called as she raced into the bathroom to cut on the shower.

"I can't. I really have to clean up and wash these dishes-"

She came back and put a finger over his lips. "Shower. With. Me."

"Yes ma'am." He gulped. The man was so adorable it should've been impossible. And he loved her. Something she hadn't been able to quite understand.

Pongo was impatiently scratching at the door when they finally stepped out ready to go. "Hold your tail, you mongrel, we're coming." Cruella purred, stroking her new coat.

Archie smiled at her and clipped the leash to Pongo's collar before opening the door. He offered his arm and she smiled as she took it. Together, they walked out of their quaint little home and onto the awakening streets of Storybrooke. It wasn't long before they spotted Mal and Lily. Lily was dressed in her usual jeans, black boots and a black tank top. Mal was surprisingly in black heels, dark jeans and a long sleeved pink shirt.

"Maleficent? The Mistress of All Evil... in pink?" Cruella said with a laugh. Mal glared at her.

"She lost a bet." Lily smirked. "So I got to pick her outfit for the day. Isn't she gorgeous?"

"She most certainly is." Archie grinned.

"I hate all of you." Mal replied. "And I hate the fucking color pink."

"Besides the pink, you do look lovely, Mal." Cruella said sincerely.

"Thank you. Nice coat."

"Thank you. My little cricket bought it for me." Cruella beamed, smiling as Archie blushed.

"You guys going to see Ursula's show?" Lily asked. "It's in like half an hour."

"We wouldn't miss it."

"Unfortunately, I have a meeting with a client, so perhaps I'll make the next one." Archie cut in.

"I'll take Pongo." Cruella said, taking the leash. Archie looked surprised. "Well if he's going to stay with us I'll have to get used to him sometime."

"I'm proud of you." Archie kissed her forehead and looked down at Pongo. "Be good." Pongo barked in reply and Archie laughed. He bowed to the woman and hurried off to his office.

"Someone's in love." Mal and Lily sang in unison.

"Both of you are definitely related." Cruella rolled her eyes as they strutted off to the rabbit hole.

"How have you been, dear? What with the therapy and all?" Mal asked as they walked,

"Fine so far. Things are much better now than they used to be. I'm not afraid anymore." Cruella answered. "Archie helps."

"You are lucky to find such a sweet man."

"Why don't you try looking for your Dragon prince?"

Mal rolled her eyes this time. "No thank you." She wrapped an arm around Lily's shoulder. "I have all I need right here." Lily grinned.

They made it to the Rabbit Hole and the bouncer didn't even stop them as Pongo walked right in with them. The last time he'd tried, Mal had swiftly put him in his place with a hard punch to the jaw that completely shattered it. Regina had had to heal his injury and Mal had been locked up...for about 5 seconds before she teleported back home. Since then, no one really messed with them anymore. Cruella chose a table right up front near the stage and pulled out a chair for Pongo. Lily and Mal sat down and they ordered themselves some drinks.

Then the lights dimmed as Ursula stepped onto the stage in a sleek scaled green dress, similar to the one she wore in her Sea Bitch days. Her hair was neatly combed to the side and she smiled brightly as she started to sing and sway her hips, filling the room with the most beautiful sound. Cruella closed her eyes, letting the sweet melody wash over her. Nowadays the witch hardly ever stopped singing now that she had her voice back, and the Rabbit Hole had happily given her a job to sing for them every now and then.

Ursula was helped down by two nice looking guys and took a seat next to Cruella. "I didn't know you guys were coming today."

"We had to come see our favorite sea witch in action." Mal smirked. A waiter came back and placed a tray of shot glasses in front of her and Lily. Lily grinned.

"Another bet? Really?" Ursula asked.

"I will not have a dragonling one upping me." Mal gestured to her daughter.

"I'm 30. Not a dragonling." Lily retorted.

"One diamond necklace says Mal wins." Cruella looked at Ursula.

"I say the little one wins. Bet?"

"Bet?"

Mal blew a stream of fire over the shots, setting them alight. She took one and downed it easily, letting smoke seep out through her nose with a smug grin. Lily picked one up and downed it back without a hitch. She purposefully blew smoke at her mother. Cruella, Ursula and even Pongo watched intently as they emptied two trays of shots. By then Lily was barely conscious and Mal kept looking at her hand and blinking. Lily managed to drink one more shot before she slumped against the table.

"Two more Mal, and you win." Mal arched an eyebrow and downed each shot in quick succession. "Pay up."

"Damn." Ursula said, holding up her hand and conjuring a sapphire necklace and handing it to Cruella.

"You guys up for a joyride to celebrate my victory?"

/

Moments later…

Pongo barked, standing with his hindlegs on the seat as he leaned out of the sun roof. Mal and Lily laughed, sitting in the back. They were in a much better state after Mal used magic to get rid of their intoxication and hangovers. Cruella grinned as she spurred her treasured automobile as fast as it could go. Ursula exchanged smiles with her.

"Just like old times."

"Just like em'."

The sound of sirens made her look in the rearview mirror. "Looks like we have company." Mal pulled Pongo back in but let him lean out her window. Cruella closed the sunroof and hit the gas pedal, swerving along the darkening streets with an expertise that taken years to master. The sheriffs were hot on her tail. "Time for evasive action." She swerved in an almost impossible u-turn and hit the gas pedal again.

"You guys are insane." Lily said.

"We're the Queens of Darkness, dahling. Rules aren't exactly our thing." Cruella replied. The police car was swiftly left in the dust and she turned back to Storybrooke and took the women home. "Well, Pongo." She said as she parked her car in its place beside the street outside their house. "Today was interesting. Did you have a good time?" He barked and she smiled as she scratched his head. "I thought so. You know, you aren't so bad for a dalmatian. I guess all dogs don't come the same."

"How was your day?" Archie asked when they walked into the house. "Wasn't too boring was it?"

"A day with the Queens? Boring? You must be joking. Actually we went to see Ursula's show, watched Mal and Lily get drunk out of their minds and had a nice little car chase with the coppers. Pongo was the perfect gentleman."

"You didn't shoot anyone, did you?" He asked, walking into the kitchen where something delicious smelling was being cooked.

Cruella sighed as she pulled her pistol out of her coat and opened the clip. "Nope. All shots accounted for."

"Good, no more shooting people please."

"It was once."

"It was 4 times."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, I don't have magic like the others. I need some sort of defense."

Archie turned towards her and wrapped her his arms around her waist. "I'll be your protection. Pongo too. I'm not Prince Charming or Killian, but-"

"You are far better than either of those imbeciles."

He smiled. "Thank you. And you are the most woman in the world."

"Oh no need to tell me dahling. I tell myself that every morning." Cruella grinned and kissed his cheek as she went to take off her coat and put it away. She returned to find the small kitchen lit with candles and a gorgeous dinner on the table. "Hopper, what is this?"

Archie laughed as he pulled her into his hands again, using one hand to gently stroke her cheek. "How are the nightmares?"

"They come less frequently. Pongo still gives me some heart attacks every now and then, but it's much better." She answered, leaning into his touch.

"We'll work through it. I promise."

"I trust you, cricket."

"I trust you too. But we have been together for a while…"

She arched an eyebrow. "And?"

"And…" He stepped back to lift a large box onto the table. It was big and red with a broad black band wrapped around it and a white spotted bow.

"Archie, you really don't need to keep buying me stuff. I am...content."

"And?" He asked with a smirk. "I wish I could give you all the things you're used to."

"You gave me you. What more could I want?"

"Open it."

Cruella stepped forward and snatched off the bow, tossing it over her shoulder and lifted off the lid. Inside...was a little dalmatian puppy with a little collar with the name Perdita on it, as well as a ring tied to her collar. It was a small diamond ring and sparkled as she lifted it and the puppy out of the box. "Archie…"

"You don't have to say anything...except that you'll be my wife." He suddenly looked nervous and shy again.

"Yes." She said without hesitation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and review!


	4. Count On Me

James/Regina

On the plains, just before reaching the castle farmlands, was where the two armies met. One wore the bright gold and black of King George's Chevaliers, the other wore the mixed up colors of an army of peasants following the false prince, Charming and Snow White.

James, lifted his head, riding atop his black stallion as he went up and down the line, calling his men into order.

"My lord, they appear to want to speak." One of his generals said, riding up to his side.

"Then we should talk to them, shouldn't we?" James smirked. He spurred his horse out onto the field, not at all worried about being assassinated. His general accompanied him. "Well, brother. It looks like even farmers can fool themselves into believing their princes."

David shook his head. "We're not brothers. You are a tyrant, and we've come to end your reign."

"You mean like you tried to do to the Evil Queen?" James said chuckling, dipping his head mockingly to Snow. "I heard she sent you both packing with your tail between your legs."

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear." Snow replied. "You can stop this war, James. Surrender now."

"You want me to surrender my kingdom to you? A disgraced princess with no kingdom and a farmer for a consort? No, I don't think I will. But you are welcome to try and take it. I love a challenge...however small it may be." He grinned. David glared at him, which only he made him grin harder. "See you on the battlefield brother." He turned and rode back to his troops with his general. "Let them begin the charge. I want archers ready for them to enter range. I want this over nice and clean. Tonight boys, first round of drinks is on me!" The men cheered. "Let's show these upstarts what we're made of. For your families, your friends. For your kingdom!" He raised his sword as the soldiers cheered and readied their weapons.

There was a long silence that followed and James looked back out at his men. They didn't have the superior numbers. He hadn't realized that his brother had so many followers. But at least he had a small group of cavalrymen and his soldiers were better trained. This was going to be bloody. "Archers! Ready your bows." David's men were advancing. "We cannot let them take this field. This is where we stand boys." He waited patiently for the enemy to enter range before giving the signal. There was the song of 100 bows singing, letting their arrows fly, devastating David's troops. They kept charging. "General Kay, take half the reserves to fortify our left flank." He gestured to the trees as the archers fired again. "General Shall, take the other half and hold them back just in case." The archers let out one more volley before James called the calvary forth. "Archers, fire at will. The rest of you...charge!"

There was another silence as the prince thundered across the field. He couldn't hear anything save for his own heartbeat. He unsheathed his sword, heading straight for his brother. His kingdom would not be taken today. He was the true prince, and he would hold onto his throne with his life. Today...might just make him do it. He saw the arrow before it hit, clipping his horse and causing the beast to falter. The ground rushed to meet him. Sound came barreling back as the cavalrymen slammed into the renegades. James got back to his feet, ducking David's sword. He parried the next blow and elbowed his brother hard in the chin. His infantry arrived moments later to help take up the fight.

"Give it up, James!" David yelled as they battled it out, ducking and thrusting, slicing and hacking at one another as hell raged around them.

"I don't think so." James kicked him the chest, knocking him down, but he rolled through back to his feet. "Not bad for a farmer."

"Same to you, lazy spoiled jackass."

James threw back his head and laughed. "Oh boy. Whoo! You're a funny guy."

"I am. Especially when I'm winning." David pointed behind to him and James turned to find that Snow had lead a separate detachment around behind them, battling against the reserves that couldn't hold off so many. Snow was going to break through and then his men would be trapped between two fronts.

"Shit!" He couldn't pull out of the field or David would force them into a retreat.

"What are you gonna do, **brother**?" David asked, grinning mockingly.

James ordered the cavalrymen back to the reserves and turned back to trying to kill his brother with renewed vigor. Their swords clashed in a ray of sparks, but they were evenly matched it would appear. The battle was not going well for the first born son of King George. The very kingdom hung in the balance...and it was tipping in the favor of the enemy. James was knocked off his feet and a blade pointed at his throat.

"Surrender!" David yelled. "The battle is over. We have won. Give up now, and I'll spare your life."

"Never-" Suddenly the ground began quaking. Deep, powerful drums could be heard coming from the forest nearby.

"What's going on?" Both armies stopped fighting to look around for the new threat.

James smirked as he saw her, riding astride a red stallion. She was garbed in black, as she usually was, in an army primed for battle. The drums continued as she was joined by an army of Black Riders. Regina smiled, raising a black sword into the air. She lead the charge herself and David quickly called his people into order to try and form a phalanx with shields that James already knew wouldn't work. He watched in fascination as Regina summoned a fireball and fired, blasting a hall through their makeshift wall. Her warhorse nearly trampled all of the rebel army. Snow and David both bid a hasty retreat, but Regina sent her army after them anyway. She dismounted and walked over to James and offered her hand to help him up.

"Thought you said you could handle a ramshackle army of miscreant miner dwarves and a bunch of peasants with pitchforks and torches."

"I was handling it just fine." James said, taking her hand. She pulled him back to his feet.

"Not from where I'm standing. I just saved your ass. What do I get in return?"

"You do realize I'm broke, right?"

She smiled, stepping close to him. "I'm sure we can arrange something. As for your brave soldiers, I brought refreshments." A wagon came of the forest carrying barrels of wine and drink. Dancers and musicians followed suit. "For this happy, happy day."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

James felt better after a hot bath and new clothes. He was sitting on his cot in his tent when Regina walked in, now dressed in a long lovely light blue dress. He wasn't wearing a shirt, just a pair of black breeches. She handed him one of goblets in her hand and he smiled as he took it, rising to his feet. "You were impressive today."

"Thank you."

"I suppose I should...thank you...for your assistance today." He said, walking around her, drinking deeply of the red wine in the goblet.

"Yeah, you should." Regina chuckled. "I told you, James, you can count on me when it's necessary."

He put the goblet down and suddenly picked her up in his arms. "Then why don't we stop playing this game and unite our two kingdoms?"

"My mother warned me against marrying broke fools." Regina retorted, sipping her wine. He sat down with her in his lap. "No matter how tempting they may look."

"And it doesn't bother you that I look like your step daughter's husband?"

"Who?"

He grinned. "Say yes then. If I can count on you, then you can do the same with me. Me and you together would be unstoppable. We could build an empire. Empress Regina, how does that sound?"

Regina smiled. "You make a desirable offer. I shall consider it. Enjoy your celebrations." She got off of him and he sighed, rising to follow. Regina had actually considered marrying James, the arrogant, infuriating, sexy bastard. But she was unwilling to unite their kingdoms just yet without seeing the true depth of James' heart. He wanted gold and money and frivolous things. She didn't, not that she minded having such. He held the flap open for her as she stepped out into the cool night air where they'd made camp. The men were still up and celebrating their victory. Suddenly a cry went up and Regina felt herself pushed into the dirt. She sat up with murder in her eyes and looked at James, an arrow protruding from his chest. "No. NO!"

xxxxxxxxxx

"Do you, Regina, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" asked the minister.

"I do." Regina smiled. She looked up with sparkling eyes at the man before her. Strong and tall, fearless and protective. So protective as to take an arrow for her. James returned the smile.

"And do you-"

"Hell yes." James interrupted.

Regina rolled her eyes as the ministers continued. Four rings were brought forward. Two were broad, made of the most expensive silver and filed to perfection. One of the other two was a diamond ring meant for her and the other was a broad silver ring with a diamond centerpiece for James. Each ring was placed on their ring fingers and Regina shivered nervously as she placed her hands back in those of her fiance.

"You may kiss the bride."

James lifted her into the air and spun her around as they kissed. Most of the kingdoms had gathered, those that actually supported the marriage that is. King George dipped his head to them as they passed, their joined hands raised high. White flower petals showered them from above as the new couple walked outside to their carriage and climbed inside.

"Haha, you said yes." James grinned immediately.

Regina rolled her eyes and looked down at her rings. The diamond was beautiful, but the the simple silver ring was what caught her attention. Etched into the surface were the words: You can count on me. She smiled and looked up at James, excitedly looking out the window as they rolled away from the castle. True, he came off as an arrogant jackass, but any man that would take an arrow through the chest for her, definitely deserved a chance. It had taken her quite a bit of her magic to heal him that night and she'd never been so scared in her life.

"You okay?" James asked, looking at her with concern.

"I couldn't be happier, my king."

He grinned. "Nor I, your majesty." He leaned forward to capture her lips into a heart stopping kiss. "Our journey is beginning. Still want find Snow White and make her pay?"

"She can go to hell for all I care." Regina shrugged. "I'm over her."

"Well spoken. Now, hurry up driver! This woman wants me bad!"

Regina smacked him in the back of her head, although she was laughing. "You're an ass."

"And you have a great one, what's your point?"

She rolled her eyes for perhaps the 100th time since meeting the man. At least she wasn't alone anymore. She no longer ruled a kingdom of isolation, but an empire of potential.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and review! Sorry if this was rushed and short. If anyone has any prompts with odd couples or odd couples they want to see, just review or PM me.


	5. Flying Free

Zelena/Mal

The forest was quiet, peaceful as the Wicked Witch walked among the trees, carrying a small creature under one arm. She maneuvered along the barely present trail, heading uphill to where a great tree stood on the edge of a cliff, a secluded spot, separated from the rest of Storybrooke by a mile of woods and wilderness, the only place where Zelena could sit and relax before she was forced back into her cell by the heroes and their rules. Lately, they'd loosened her leash a bit for good behavior, but she still was forced to wear the cuff that neutralized her magic, which was why she was hiking through the woods instead of just teleporting herself here.

Her companion started to get loose and she tightened her grip. "We're not quite there yet, dearie." Zelena said. She leaned against the tree to catch her breath before pulling the bird out from under her arm and placing it on a branch overhead. "Go ahead, fly." The bird obeyed, as though actually following her command as it took flight, soaring overhead. She smiled and sat down to enjoy the sight.

She missed flying. When she was flying, there were no rules, no limits, she was free. Perfectly free to do whatever she wanted. Nothing and no one could bring her down. There was no insanity, no younger sisters who got everything while she got nothing, no heartless mothers. It was just her and the wind and the sky and the birds. She sighed, remembering the last time she flew, soaring out of the clocktower after throwing her sister through it. That had been fun.

She wondered where her broom was. Perhaps it was still at her farmhouse. She could look for it tomorrow when Regina released her again. The sun was almost down, so Regina would teleport here any second to make her go back to the cell in the hospital. Zelena didn't mind being alone, but more than anything, she wanted to fly again.

The bird she released suddenly spiraled back to the tree, landing on the lower branches. There was a whoosh of air that nearly knocked Zelena over as Maleficent soared overhead, her powerful wings carrying her high into the air before she pulled them in close and fell into a steep dive before opening them again. She looked majestic, gliding over the forest on near silent wings. Zelena had never actually been introduced to the Dragon Queen, but it was rumored that she had quite a history with her sister. As far as she knew though, once Maleficent was reunited with Lilith, her daughter, they'd all but disappeared into the woods, instead of living among the people that had taken her child in the first place. Maleficent was called the Mistress of All Evil, the possessor of magic so powerful and ancient that even the Dark Ones left her in peace. Watching Maleficent fly, she didn't notice that Regina had poofed in and was standing with her arms crossed.

"Let's go, Zelena."

Zelena sighed and stood up, dusting off her pants. "Tomorrow, I would like to have this stupid cuff removed."

"No, now let's go." Regina said.

"And why not?"

"Don't push your luck, Zelena." Regina hissed threateningly. "I don't have time for this. You haven't earned your freedom just yet after going back in time to destroy my happy ending."

"I can't go anywhere and I'm not going to hurt anyone. I could care less about the lot of you anymore. I want to be free." Zelena replied in the same manner. "Let me go and I'll leave you in peace."

"No." Regina said without hesitation. She waved her hand, and Zelena found herself standing in her cell. She sighed and sat down with a book, one entitled Wicked, the life and times of the Wicked Witch. She started reading about this character that was meant to be her but was actually completely different. She didn't even remember falling asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her farmhouse looked so desolate and deserted as she walked up to it early the next morning. Her key still worked at least. She stepped inside and quickly spotted her treasured possession. Her broom was leaning in the corner, gathering dust. She picked up and smiled, feeling the familiar weight in her hands. "It's been too long, Old Friend." Zelena took out her oil and cleaner and reconditioned her broom, although if Regina had her way, she would never get to use it.

"Wicked Witch, is it?" Zelena whipped around at the sound of an amused purr coming from none other than the Dragon Queen herself. The powerful blonde stepped out of the shadows, dressed in a long black dress that hugged each inch of her form. She wasn't wearing the famous horned helmet that was usually associated with her and instead left golden silky curls to hang free down her shoulders. The dragon was beautiful, almost inhumanly so. Zelena could feel her unnatural heat rolling off of her in waves all the way across the room.

"Dragon Queen?" Zelena replied guardedly. "What are you doing here?"

"Relax, I mean you no harm. I saw you watching me yesterday." Maleficent tilted her head. "You looked sad. I am curious as to why."

"Um, how about being a prisoner to my sister and her little gang of do-gooders." Zelena sat down with huff, turning her back to the queen. Clearly if she wanted to hurt the witch, she would've done so already. It was not often that anyone earned her admiration, but Maleficent had, even though they'd never actually met up until this point. Her reputation was a fearsome one.

"Regina has her ways." Maleficent said, walking around the room in a lazy strut. "But that is not why you were sad. And I would like an answer."

Zelena glared up at her. "So I suddenly interest you?"

"Yes." The dragon said with a shrug.

"Well find some other interest."

Maleficent suddenly grinned as she grabbed Zelena and teleported them away. The next thing the witch knew, she was falling through the air, hurtling through the clouds towards earth. She screamed and managed to right herself. Maleficent laughed, free falling head first a foot away. The wind assaulted her from all sides, but as the panic dispersed, joy and elation set in. It wasn't exactly flying, and she was going to die if she hit the ground, but for the moment, there was no place Zelena would've rather been. Maleficent touched the broom that she hadn't realized she still held, infusing it with magic. The dragon queen then pushed her away and was engulfed in flames as she shifted forms. Zelena grabbed onto the broom, willing herself to stop as the ground rushed to meet her. She closed her eyes, prepared for the end. But the end never came. She heard what could only be a dragon laughing up above her while she was barely an inch from the ground before the broom had decided to stop.

"I'm gonna kill that dragon!" She turned the broom around and Maleficent took off through the sky with the witch hot on her tail. The dragon was surprisingly fast and flexible as she twisted and turned through the air. Zelena slowly calmed down from her near death experience and found herself enjoying chasing the dragon queen, which was probably her plan in the first place. The broom was powered with Maleficent's magic, but allowed her to control it. She grinned as she flew in loop de loops, speeding through the sky as fast as she could go, climbing and diving, spinning and gliding. Maleficent roared, gliding next to her.

"Zelena!" Regina's call alerted her to the brunette standing beneath her tree. Zelena sighed and stretched out on the broom on her back as she floated down to the brunette.  
"Can I help you, Sister?"

"Yes, it's time to go back in."

The witch hadn't realized how fast the time had gone. She'd been flying all day. And now she was starving. Maleficent landed next to Regina and shifted back into a human.

"The witch is dining with me tonight." The blonde smirked as she waved her hand and the broom lowered Zelena back to the ground.

"Maleficent, I told you-"

"It wasn't a request, dear." Mal tilted her head. "It was basically a notice that this is what's going to happen. Bye Gina." She waved her hand again and she and Zelena reappeared in the farmhouse, a banquet of food laid out before them.

Zelena was surprised as they lounged around the living room, eating to their heart's content and talking about any and everything. Mostly flying. The dragon was easy to talk to. She mostly listened, didn't judge, just accepted. At some point, both of them had sag on the couch and Zelena had ended up leaning against the blonde. Maybe it was the wine and good company, but the next thing she knew, Mal was laid out on the couch beneath her and she was on top, staring down the dragon. "Why did you do this?"

"I don't like chains and prisons." Mal answered, taking off the cuff and throwing it across the room. "I love flying, and I know what it feels like to have your wings...clipped, so to speak."

"And this?" Zelena gestured to how they were laying.

Mal shrugged. "Problem?"

"Not at all. But it just so happens that you and my sister are said have a very checkered history."

"I taught her everything she knows." Mal lowered her head to begin nuzzling her neck and kissed her collarbone.

"And nothing binds you now?"

"No."

"And you really want me? You decided that in the span of a day?"

"I really want you." Mal growled. "Now if you don't mind shutting up, I could show just how much and how badly."

"Mom!" Lily suddenly burst into the farmhouse and Zelena scrambled to get off of Mal.

"Perfect timing, my dear." The Dragon Queen groaned.

"Whatever. There's a big storm. Thunder and lightning and everything. It's closing in fast." Said the young dragoness excitedly.

Mal sat up immediately. "What are we waiting for?" She made for the door and Zelena followed, more confused than anything. They stepped outside, looking up at the rapidly darkening sky. "Look at that. Beautiful."

"You're going to fly in the storm?" Zelena asked.

"Indeed." Mal smirked. She held out her hand and Zelena's Emerald necklace appeared. "You're going to need this if you're going to join us."

Zelena accepted her necklace. Mal and Lily magically changed into two bikinis, one black and one red. Zelena put on her necklace, smiling at feeling the flow of magical energy again.

"Zelena. Play time's over." Regina suddenly appeared next to her. "Where did you that necklace?"

"Join us, dear." Mal smirked as she shifted into a dragon and crouched slightly. Zelena didn't hesitate as she waved her hand, changing her clothes into a lime green bathing suit.

"Play time is just beginning, my dear Regina. Don't ever try to lock me up again." She ran forward and climbed onto Mal's back, magically tying herself down as the dragon shot into the air. She screamed at the top of her lungs as Mal powered them through the sky, climbing higher and higher, high above the storm. Zelena was freezing by the time she stopped and hovered above the clouds. Lily joined them as the clouds below started thundering. Lightning shot through the dark sky. The dragon's fell into a steep dive, shifting forms and Zelena found herself free falling through the air. Lily let out a wild scream, spinning and twirling through the air like a bird. Mal had her eyes closed, simply enjoying the rush of cool wind. They plummeted to the ground at breakneck speed and entered the storm. Rain pelted them from all sides and lightning danced through the clouds around them. It was insane, but so exhilarating. "This is amazing!"

"It gets better!" Mal yelled back. She turned over and Zelena copied the motion, watching as the dragon unleashed a burst of fire. The clouds erupted in beautiful colors. "Whoo!"

Zelena spun in a circle, laughing as Lily posed like she was relaxing on a hammock. She'd never experienced anything quite like this. As they came through the clouds, she could see for miles in every direction. Storybrooke was so tiny from so far up. Lily made a windboard appear attached to her feet and started spinning like crazy. Mal and Zelena poofed one up too and joined in the fun.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"That was absolutely wicked. I loved it." Zelena said. Mal chuckled, sitting in a chair next to the fireplace wrapped in a towel. Lily was on the floor, drying herself off.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Mal said.

"Yeah, it was fun having someone else join." Lily added. "Well, I'm gonna hit the sack. Z, you don't mind me taking the guest room. Didn't think so." She stood up and walked off to the room and Zelena rolled her eyes.

Mal grabbed her and suddenly pulled her into her lap. "Now where were we before we were interrupted?"

Zelena smiled. "Do you dragons do crazy stuff like that all the time?"

"Mostly." Mal shrugged. "Dragons love the thrill. We love excitement." She ran her through Zelena's hair and pulled the woman in for a passionate kiss. "Mmm." She purred. "I can tell you already, you are nothing like your sister."

"Look at you, making me blush." Zelena smirked, licking her lips.

"Let's go into the bedroom." Mal stood up, suddenly blasting Zelena with fire, burning off her bikini.

"Mal!" She grabbed a towel to cover herself but the blonde snatched it back. "Son of a bitch!" She raced into the room while a chuckling Maleficent followed her into the room more slowly.

"Why hide, my dear?"

"Because Lily could've come out and seen me." Zelena hissed.

"Oh please." Mal pulled her back into her arms and kissed her, lifting her into the air and slamming them onto the bed. "You are free to do as you please. What are you gonna do?"

"You."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Read and review!


	6. Carnal Desires

Ruby/Lily and Mal/Regina

Wolf's Time was upon Storybrooke. Unfortunately, it was also at the height of Dragon mating season. Mal was more used to the effects, but she took Lily into the forest to keep her away from the others. But it wasn't enough to stop all hell from breaking loose.

Mal had locked Lily in the cabin in an attempt to keep her from going on a rampage, but she didn't lock herself in and she quickly realized her mistake. Any spell placed on her, she would've broken with ease, especially one placed there by her own magic, but it had been so long since she'd given in to the dragon and Emma's magic was still no match for her. She knew who she wanted. It took no time to get there.

"No!" Regina yelled, pacing her office. "Both of you get out!"

"Regina, please." Robin pleaded.

"Just-" Emma began before the doors of the office flew open. Maleficent walked in, eyes glowing and growling. "Didn't we lock you up-" Mal suddenly kicked her in the chest, knocking her halfway across the room.

Robin drew his bow and aimed an arrow at her face. "Maleficent, I don't know what's-"

Mal waved her hand, sending Regina's giant desk flying into the man, knocking him down and nearly crushing him beneath it. The dragon tilted her head as she focused on the queen. Regina backed up until her back was against the wall.

"Mal, this is just a phase. You're in heat. You don't know what you're doing."

"I know exactly what I should be doing." Mal's eyes flashed and Regina felt her own do the same. "Do you still have what it takes to be a dragon's mate?"

"Mal, we can't do this here-" Mal slammed her against the wall with her hand against her throat.

"I need you."

Regina gulped, looking into her longtime friend and lover's eyes. She'd been with Mal once before during mating season and it was both the most exhausting and most exhilarating time of her life. Regina made her decision by suddenly punching the dragon queen hard enough to make her head snap to the side and take a step back. Regina rubbed her throat and dove forward when Mal snapped back around. She scrambled across the room, only to have her foot grabbed and feel herself being pulled back. Emma and Robin got back up to defend her, but neither woman paid them any mind. Mal pulled her back and Regina arched up, locking her legs around Mal's head. The dragon growled and grabbed her ass with one hand, making Regina throw her head back and laugh. Mal smirked, but was clearly only focused on trying to get free. "Emma, take care of Henry. I'll be back in a few hours." Mal snarled. "Or days." She teleported herself and Mal to her vault, putting up a quick seal and released the dragon queen to run into the back room and slammed the door.

"Regina's what are you doing?!" Mal roared from the other side.

"Just getting ready!" Regina snapped, running over to her shelf of potions. Mal never liked to lose control of herself, never liked having the dragon side be shown to the extent where she couldn't reign it back in. When she was in heat, all of that went out the window however, and Regina, who was very human, needed something to back up her strength if she was going to go toe to toe with the blonde. She downed two energy potions and another to give herself extra strength and another for pain tolerance. Just in case. The door burst off its hinges and she tackled Mal to the ground, surprising the woman and quickly ran into the adjacent bedroom.

"I tire of this. I need to take you now!" Mal teleported into the room, magically closing the door. She waved her hand and Regina was yanked backwards as she was magically restrained to the bed. Mal's clothed practically melted away and Regina gasped, as she always did at being in the presence of such perfection. Mal was so beautiful it took her breath away. The dragon savagely ripped off her clothes and kissed her so hard their teeth clashed together. "This is will not be over quickly...but I assure you, you will enjoy it."

Regina gulped.

xxxxxxxx

"See, it's nice to get out of the diner sometimes, Granny." Snow said, her arm wrapped around the older woman's.

Granny huffed. "I have work to do."

"You deserve a break sometimes." David said from her other side. "Look around, out in the middle of the forest. Nice and quiet."

"If you wanted me to take a break, I could've home instead of taking a walk in the godforsaken woods."

"Where's Ruby?" Snow asked offhandedly. "Oh, it's Wolf's Time, isn't it?"

"Yep. I hope she's doing well." Granny muttered. "Hey, isn't that the dragon's girl?" She gestured ahead where a bloody Lily was limping down the trail.

"Lily?" David stepped towards her, but she seemed preoccupied. She kept looking around like she was expecting someone or something to leap out of the bushes any second.

"Get away from me, Baby Snatcher." She magically healed herself before politely inclining her head to Granny. "Have you seen Ruby anywhere?"

"No, what happened to you?" Granny asked.

"Oh I just nearly knocked myself out trying to get out of that stupid fucking cabin." She looked around again and froze. "Oh shit." A great dark shape suddenly tackled Lily, spearing her into the ground, but Lily reacted swiftly, locking her arms around the wolf's head and powering her way back to her feet. She suplexed Ruby into the ground and Ruby lifted her foot, hooking it under Lily's arm to break her grip. They both faced each other again and Ruby charged. Lily rolled beneath it and Ruby's jaws closed around a tree, which she savagely tore apart and spat out.

"What are they doing?" David asked, looking ready to intervene.

"You don't want to do that, Prince." Granny said, grabbing his arm. "There ain't no to stop a hurricane until it's finished and lost its power. I think I'll finish my break somewhere else. Maybe go see Geppetto." She turned to leave as Lily and Ruby continued to battle it out like crazed animals.

Ruby suddenly took off into the forest and Lily shifted into a dragon, shooting into the sky, following the wolf. She wanted her. She would have her. Nothing else registered but her. She spotted the wolf below, sprinting back towards the cabin. She zeroed in on the object of her desire and dove, one taloned foot reached forward to claim her prize just as she reached the door. She managed to shift back just in time with Ruby and as both of them were sent rolling through the house, crashing into any and everything before falling still. The sound of heavy breathing was all that could be heard for quite a while. Then the two women started to pick themselves up.

Lily looked at Ruby as she brushed herself off and looked at her too. "You sure you want this, wolf?"

"Yep." Ruby went and closed the door and locked it. "Who goes first?"

"Let's see." Lily said, cracking her neck. She raised her hands and Ruby hesitantly touched them and Lily used that hesitant to suddenly pick her up and slam her on the ground. Ruby was more experienced but at the end of the day, a dragon was stronger than a wolf. She pulled Ruby into the kitchen and held her down as she took in the smell of the wolf in heat. "Mine." She growled, reaching between her legs, surprised to find that there was no underwear beneath the little waitress uniform. Ruby's growling turned to whimpers as she turned the wolf's swollen folds, coating her fingers in her juices and licked them off.

Ruby suddenly pushed her off, her hand morphed into a giant paw which she used to shred Lily's clothes. Her hand returned to normal as she pressed the dragon against the wall and kissed her. "Mine."

"Take it."

xxxxxxxx

Regina struggled violently to get her arms free as Mal simply laid between her legs and ate her out with a vengeance. "Fuck, Mal, just let me go. I want to touch you. Please."

"You aren't going to do anything. Who else has touched what is mine? That stupid thief? That boring, asshole of man who hasn't done a damn thing besides knock up your own fucking sister?"

"She tricked him."

"He slept with her a week after you two separated. So much for soulmates. And the blonde? The Savior? Daughter of the Baby Snatchers. Didn't she try to snatch Henry when she got here?"

"Mal, stop."

Mal bit her inner thigh and she screamed a mark was burned onto her skin. "No, I've only begun. None of them are worthy to lay their hands on you, on what is mine!"

"I'm sorry." Regina whispered.

"No, I don't want you to be sorry." Mal crawled forward, half laying atop the brunette and looked into her eyes. "A heart such as yours, that has been beaten and squeezed by hands that should've cradled it. Such a heart should be protected." She released Regina's wrists and gently massaged them.

"Mal, I…"

"Don't say anything right now." Mal said. "We have a lot of catching up to do. Which is also your fault for trapping me underground." She waved her hand and thin tendrils of dragon fire began covering Regina. Mal moved to the edge of the bed, sitting on her knees and watching as Regina writhed beneath her magic. The tendrils massaged, teased, and caressed the soft flesh of the younger queen. Two curled around her nipples and more wrapped around her breasts. More and more coiled around her and two pried open her legs so Mal could retake her place between them. "My, my, those idiots did a terrible job. You shouldn't be so sensitive." She sank three fingers deep into Regina, smirking at the breathy moan she elicited. "Or is that just for me?"

xxxxxxxxxx

Lily moaned as Ruby viciously assaulted her neck with her teeth and tongue. She was sitting on the bed in the small bedroom with the wolf in her lap. Both of them had long since shredded each other's clothes, allowing naked flesh to touch and be caressed. She smiled and raked Ruby's back.

"Ow! Bitch." Ruby laughed.

Lily chuckled. "Why did you want me, Ruby?"

"Who else is this crazy town could give me a run for my money?"

"Several people." Lily said.

Ruby leaned her forehead against her. "Then who owes me 40 bucks."

"You lost that bet."

"No, I didn't. You poofed out before paying up." Lily smirked. "What?"

"My mom gets pissed during our magic lessons when I say poofed. It's hilarious when she's annoyed. But I probably shouldn't think about my mom while I'm busy having sex."

"Good idea." Ruby smiled, kissing her lips.

Lily grabbed her ass, digging in her nils for a moment before smacking it hard. "Mine." She growled.

Ruby suddenly flipped them so Lily was on her back and she was between her legs, their centers touching. "Say the magic words."

"Never." Lily grinned. Her head fell back against the pillow as Ruby started to grind against her, a sensation so pleasurable it was almost unbearable since she was so sensitive. Ruby didn't hold back at all. She went slow only for a moment before switching to hard and fast, and with her inhuman speed and strength, it was truly a sight.

"Say it!"

"Never!"

"Say it!"

"No!"

Ruby grinned and continued until she knew just when Lily was to fly over the edge...and stopped. "Say it." She sang.

Lily growled. "Stop playing Ruby." She let her eyes glow to punctuate her statement, panting hard and desperate for release.

"Then say the fucking magic words." Ruby rolled away and lay back down with her head between Lily's legs.

"Fine. Wolves rule. Dragons suck. Just…"

"As you wish." Ruby latched onto her clit and started fingering the dragon like crazy. Lily threw her head back and dug her hand into the wolf's hair, giving it a sharp tug. Ruby snarled, but didn't let the pulling on her hair distract, instead it spurred onward. Lily roared as she reached her climax, accidently letting out a burst of fire breath , setting the curtains alight.

"Shit!" She rushed to extinguish it before collapsing onto the bed next to Ruby. "Don't tell my mom I said that."

"Said what?"

"The magic worlds. She might beat me with her staff."

Ruby smiled as they curled up beneath the blankets for a short rest. "I'll protect you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was another three days before Emma managed to break through the spell on the vault, the only place she could find that Regina would be since she wasn't at the house or in the forest, where she usually went to think. Robin accompanied, much to her chagrin. Regina had been fighting Mal before they disappeared and a part of her was worried that Maleficent had hurt the woman she loved. The woman Robin also loved unfortunately. The both of them went down into the vault, searching the rooms, all of which were shambles, as though a tornado had ripped through.

"Regina?" Robin called.

"Hmm?" came the answer from the back room. They paused in the doorway at seeing Regina curled up comfortably in bed, with Mal spooning her from behind. The dragon was wrapped protectively around Regina and growled when they appeared. "Can I help you?" Regina asked.

"We thought you were hurt or something." Emma said.

"Well, as you can see, I'm not. Now, please show yourselves out. I have an afterglow to enjoy with my dragon." Regina rolled over, burying her face in her neck. Mal glared at them.

"But, what about us?" Robin asked.

"What about you?" Mal replied.

"I don't understand." Emma said.

"Then let me spell it out for you." Mal smirked. "Regina is mine. Neither one of you will ever be allowed to touch her again. I have claimed her as my mate. Something I should've done a long time ago, but **someone** had to cast their curse."

"Bitch." Regina muttered, making the blonde smile. Mal bent down and kissed her, driving her tongue down her throat. Regina didn't even fight it, despite their audience. Emma and Robin were both forced back a step as the door of the bedroom slammed in their face.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Granny lifted an eyebrow at the completely destroyed cabin living room. The carpets had been ripped to shred, the kitchen counted had been broken in half, the furniture was torn and broken and lying everywhere. It looked like a damn warzone. She continued, following the scent of her granddaughter and found her laying in bed with Lily. Her little pup were cuddled up close to the dragon who was holding her in her arms with her head resting on top of Ruby's. Lily spotted immediately and gave a subtle shake of her head.

Granny sighed. "Work tonight. 7'o clock." She whispered.

Lily smirked. "Okay."

Granny shook her head as she walked back out. Maybe she needed to go see Geppetto again…

xxxxxxxx

"So, that was mating season?" Lily asked, looking at her mother. Mal sat across from her in the booth at Granny's looking pristine as always in a black suit. "It was...interesting."

"Indeed it was. Granny described...in uncomfortable detail, of you and Miss Lucas destroying the cabin in your moments of passion." Mal glanced up from her menu. "Good girl. There should be no doubt you are my daughter."

Lily grinned proudly at the compliment and looked up as Ruby came over to take their order. The dragon reached out to touch her leg, annoyingly exposed in her short shorts. Ruby smacked her hand away with a little growl.

"We are in a public place." She scolded her mate.

"Your point?" Lily asked.

"Your mom is like 2 feet away." Ruby blushed when Mal glanced up at them.

"And her mate." Regina appeared behind Ruby in a little black dress, displaying the dragon marks on her thigh, arm and neck proudly.

"Damn, Mom, 3 times?" Lily said.

"Oh please, you marked me twice." Ruby scoffed.

"She needed to know that I wasn't joking about her being mine." Mal smiled as Regina sat next to her and kissed her neck. The brunette happily nuzzled against her.

"She's done worse." Regina shrugged.

"When does the season come again?" Lily asked.

"Not for a while, dear." Mal answered. "Thankfully, dragons only into season once every few years."

"Wolves don't." Ruby grinned wickedly.

"Oh gods." Lily whispered.

"Besides, we don't need a season to go crazy over one another." Regina added with a smirk.

"Damn it, Regina, let's go." Mal pushed her out of the booth.

"What? But i'm hungry, Mal, I want something to eat." Regina whined, realizing her mistake and getting excitedly amped up for the consequences of it.

"I have plenty of something for you to eat." Mal whispered in her ear, making the queen giggle as they magically poofed.

"So…" Ruby tapped the table. She turned to the counter. "Granny?"

"Go."

Lily immediately grabbed her mate and poofed them to Ruby's apartment for another night of passion.

Granny sighed and looked up surprise as Geppetto walked in, went behind the counter and picked her up. "What the-"

"Hush woman, no questions. You already know what this is."

Granny smirked as she was carried off to the B&B for her own little fun….

xxxxxxx

Read and review please!


	7. Just You and Me

Lily/Zelena

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Zelena asked. "Don't pretend like the rest of the town will agree. They'll think I've just corrupted you or something. Neither one of us will be able to be free with them."

"I've never been more sure about anything in my entire life." Lily replied, tilting her head, standing in the doorway of the farmhouse.

Zelena ran her fingers through her hair. "I want to- but I won't let you do this."

"The rest of this town can burn for all I care. We don't have to tell anyone yet if you don't want to. It'll be just you and me." Lily watched the witch internally debate before making the decision for her. She stepped across the threshold and closed the door, picking the redhead up in her arms and carried her into the living room, sitting on the couch and holding the redhead in her lap. "You and me is all that matters. You think this is easy for me?"

"No." Zelena sighed. "I suppose not."

"I want to take this chance with you. Will you take a risk on me?"

Zelena looked down at her lap for a moment. "Yes. I will."

"Good. We don't have start with romantic dinners or anything. How about I plan the first date?"

"Okay, that sounds lovely." Zelena smiled softly, shaking a little bit at the prospect at the thought of being loved, letting someone else into her heart. In truth, she was terrified.

"Hey." Lily tilted her head back up to look her in the eye. "This is new for me too, but I really like you. You're beautiful and smart and sensitive and powerful. I love it, and I want to get to know you better. Okay? We can take it as slow as you want." Zelena nodded and accepted a kiss on her forehead. She reluctantly moved out of the dragon's lap as Lily stood up and walked to the door. "Stay wicked, witch." Lily called over her shoulder. It brought a broader smile to her lips as the dragon departed. She sank back onto the couch with a sigh. This was going to be interesting.

Their first dates included a movie night, just cuddling on the couch and watching the moving pictures of this world, the next was a simple walk in the woods beneath the moonlight, the third being a car chase through Storybrooke after Lily pissed off Emma. Then it was a race with Cruella. Zelena had never been so happy in her life, just being with Lily. The dragon was with her almost all the time, but she knew never to smother and kept her distance when she needed to. Tonight was Zelena's turn to plan the date and she just what to do. However, she had to get through her sister first.

"You and Lily have been causing a lot of trouble lately." Regina commented, watching Zelena oil her broom for tonight.

"So?"

"So, it needs to stop. I'm glad you found a friend, but I can't have you causing terror among the citizens."

The door of the farmhouse flew open as Lily staggered inside, carrying what looked like a giant saddle. She threw it down with a sigh and paused to catch her breath. Mal smirked as she stepped up to the threshold, but didn't cross it. Her gaze fell upon Zelena, who nodded, and the blonde came inside.

"You could've helped." Lily said.

"Maybe now you'll focus more on trying to use your magic instead of constantly trying to get the Wicked Witch out of her clothes." Mal replied. She looked at Zelena with a smile. "However, I can't blame you."

Lily, blushing furiously, went to greet Zelena with a kiss on the cheek. "Okay, I know it's your turn for the date, but I had a really cool idea."

"What is it?" Zelena asked.

"Ride me. Mom made us a saddle and everything. She's here to help me put it on. That is, if you agree."

Zelena smiled. "Of course. My idea was flying as well."

Lily leaped back up and dragged the saddle outside. Her mother winked at Zelena and followed her.

"You and her are…" Regina said.

"We're minding our own business, Sis. Now, please leave my property. I have a hot date tonight." Zelena stood up and went onto the porch, leaning her broom against the doorway. Regina followed and she magically closed the door and locked it. Lily was already in dragon form, growling at her mother as she hooked the saddle around her stomach. "You should really lay off the deer, dear." She called. Lily flicked up her middle claw. Maleficent laughed and finished the straps, motioning to Zelena. Zelena stepped forward, moving around the great dark beast that was her girlfriend and Mal helped her into the saddle and strapped in her legs.

"You're going to have to move with her, dear. Just imagine riding a very, very fat-" Mal smirked when Lily growled at her. "A very, very **large** horse."

"Got it." Zelena nodded and took hold of the front of the saddle. Lily did a giddy little dance and threw herself into the sky. The rush of wind would've blown the witch out of the saddle, but the straps held her in. Lily leveled out as they reached a good height. Zelena looked down, far higher than she'd ever been. Lily looked back at her, flashing a toothy smile. "You're amazing. You know that, right?" The dragon batted her eyelashes prettily and Zelena rolled her eyes. They spent the better part of an hour flying around until Lily made the terrible mistake of focusing on her beloved rider for far too long. Zelena screamed and the dragon turned around and spun sideways, narrowly avoiding the mountain ahead. The spin threw her off balance and Zelena struggled to hang on as the earth started spinning. The straps broke and the next thing she knew, she was flying through the air. Lily roared and righted herself, diving valiantly to catch the witch. She caught her, but she was flying far too low. She tried to gain height, but as she flapped, her wingtip caught a tree and both of them were sent careening into the earth. Lily wrapped her entire body around Zelena to prevent her getting hurt. Zelena felt every bump as Lily skidded through the dirt and finally stopped, her panting the only sound in the silent forest. "Lily? Lily?!" She furiously beat on the dragon's palms until she was released and quickly scrambled to check on her beloved. Without even assessing the damage, she sent forth her healing magic. Lily returned to human form and Zelena removed the saddle and tossed it away.

"What a ride." Lily chuckled weakly.

"Are you alright?"

"How bad was it?"

"I don't know." Zelena looked around at the partially destroyed forest. "But I would assume it was pretty bad." She turned back to the brunette and helped her sit up.

"You healed me."

"Of course I did. It can't be just you and me without you. Me by myself is not nearly as fun."

Lily smiled and pulled her in for a hug. "I'm glad I could protect you. No flying for a while, huh?"

"How about just one more." Zelena raised her hand. For a moment, nothing happened. Then they heard the whipping noise as Zelena's broom raced through the forest at her call. "All aboard."

/

The couple returned to the farmhouse and cuddled up together on the couch in front of the fireplace. Lily drank some coffee and Zelena had a cup of hot tea. "Lily."

"Yeah?"

"I like this."

"Like what?"

"You and me. I like when it's like this. I mean, I do like when we go to your mother's house sometimes, but when it's just us...I feel like nothing else matters."

Lily smiled. "Nothing else does besides me and you. Everyone else, besides my mom, can go to hell."

Zelena put down her tea to cuddle against her girlfriend. "Are we girlfriends?"

"If you want us to be."

"Would you like to move in with me?"

"If you want me to." Zelena frowned and looked up at the brunette, who grinned. "Hell yeah, I'll move in, but we have to talk redecoration. I need at least a king size bed and a bigger bathroom. Not to mention a plasma above the mantle-" Zelena kissed her to shut her silly yammering. The dragon actually threw the rest of her coffee as she focused entirely on the lips pressed against hers. Zelena had actually never been kissed before, nor initiated one, so she was a little worried she wasn't doing it right. Lily's moaning soon sated those fears. She pushed Zelena onto her back and climbed over her, never breaking the kiss. She did for a moment to look into Zelena's eyes as pushed up the witch's shirt. "You trust me?"

"I do."

"Good, because I am about to wreck you." She placed a tender kiss on Zelena's belly. "Gently, of course. Tenderly. Sweetly. Lovingly. Passionately." Each word was punctuated with a kiss or caress. "Zelena."

"Hmm?"

"I'm falling in love with you. Let me have you."

"I'm yours." Zelena whispered. Lily kissed her again, suddenly picking up the redhead and throwing her over her shoulder. Zelena laughed as she was carried into the bedroom so the dragon could make good on her promise.

Some hours later, Zelena felt sunlight streaming in through the window. The true warmth she felt however, was the young woman curled against her side. Lily was making a deep throated purring noise, almost like a cat. Her arms were wrapped around the witch with her nose buried in her neck. Zelena smiled and positioned herself on her stomach, looking down at her dragon. Lily popped open an eye.

"What time is it?"

Zelena glanced at the clock. "11."

"Then why the hell are you awake?" Lily grumbled. cuddling closer.

"You're cute when you sleep." The witch replied. "I just wanted to thank you."

"For?"

"Taking a risk with me. I know there are plenty of other women to choose from and...you chose me. No one ever has." She looked away as Lily sat up. The dragon kissed her over and over again, pushing her flat on her back.

"I don't want anyone else. Just you, Zelena." Lily arched an eyebrow before ducking beneath the sheets.

"Oh no you don't. I'm still sore." Zelena snapped. She was promptly ignored by the dragon and endured another few hours of lovemaking before they fell asleep in each other's arms again. The rest of the world no longer mattered. As long as they were together, just the two of them. Happiness was a sure thing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	8. Wolf's Mate

Regina/Ruby

Riding. It was the one bright thing in Regina's life, being stuck on her mother's estate. She rode as often as she could, just for fun really, but she did have a closet full of riding medals as well. Rocinante was a good horse, a strong horse. He followed whistle commands and hadn't thrown her once. She loved him above all others. When they were racing across the endless meadows, they were one. It was a feeling that Regina cherished and savored every second of every day. However, there was a new feeling that she found she liked even better. It wasn't until she met a certain brunette in a red cloak that she felt it.

It was a day like any other. After Regina had muddled through her morning lessons with her mother, she went to the stables to ride Rocinante. Halfway through her workout, she felt herself being watched. She tried to ignore this feeling until it began to bother her. She reigned in Rocinante and looked around. "Show yourself or I will call the guards." A woman stepped out of the bushes, stunningly beautiful with long dark chocolate hair and bright blue eyes. She wore a splendid dark cloak about her shoulders and a commoner's dress of browns and tans. "Who are you?"

"People call me Red."

"What do you call yourself?" Regina asked, transfixed by the tall beauty. She steered Rocinante closer to hear her better, but the stallion suddenly bucked, making her lose her balance. He reared, throwing her to the ground and took off back to the stables. Regina gasped as the air rushed out of her lungs. Her head bounced off the soft earth, her vision blackening for just a moment.

"Are you alright?" Red asked. She picked Regina up and took off running. Regina groaned. A moment later she heard her father fussing over her and she was placed on something soft.

"Regina, dear, speak to me." Henry said.

"Daddy, what-"

"She's fine." Her mother's voice said coldly, healing her injuries. "Send her to bed. Maybe next time she'll decide to stay in for once and learn something a little more practical for a future queen."

Regina was carried again. This time, to her bedroom and laid on the bed. She fell asleep within seconds. When she awoke, the moonlight was pouring in through the window. She sat up with a groan and changed out of her riding clothes into a nightdress and lay back down with a sigh, feeling quite fatigued. Rocinante had never thrown before. He'd never reacted to anyone the way he had with Red. A soft tap on her window made her look up. A figure framed in red with bright blue eyes was waiting behind the glass. She quickly got up to open and Red nimbly climbed in.

"I'm so sorry for doing this, but your mother threw me out and I just had to know if you were alright." Red rambled off quickly, searching her for injuries.

"I'm fine. Thank you." Regina smiled. "For bringing me home, I mean."

"Of course. Are you sure you're okay?"

Regina nodded. "Wait here a second." She left the room and quickly got changed yet again into a pair of leather of a black bodice and lead Red back out through the window and out onto the meadow. "So, where are you from, Red? Why are you out here alone?"

"Me and my Granny live in a village not far from here. I kinda had a fight with her and just ran off. But I saw you this afternoon." Regina smiled as Red's voice took on an awed-filled tone. "You looked so...bright. So happy and luminous." She suddenly turned bright red in the moonlight and hid her face in her cloak.

"Thank you. I love riding. It's the one time that I can feel free. I'm Regina by the way." She held out her hand and the other woman shook it. "Not really sure if I told you or not."

"Regina." Red purred. "That's a beautiful name. Perfect for a beautiful person."

Regina smirked. "Flatterer."

Red shrugged. "I just call it like I see it."

Regina paused and looked back at the house. "I shouldn't stay out long or Mother will kill me. But I would like to see you again, Red." She really wanted a friend. She'd never had one before due to everyone's fear of her mother.

"Of course." Red nodded quickly. "I should go too. Granny's probably sent out a search party. When we will meet again?"

Regina looked around, noticing the gnarled tree atop a far off hill, a good distance away from the house but still on the estate. "Tomorrow night. We'll meet there."

Red nodded. "I'll see you then." She started off towards the woods but paused and looked back. "Regina."

"Yes?"

"I never answered your question. People call me Red, but I like to call myself Ruby."

"Ruby." Regina repeated with a smile. "It fits you. Perfect for such a beautiful person."

Ruby blushed again before dashing off like a dark red ghost, quickly disappearing into the night. Regina returned to her room as quietly as possible. She was actually looking forward to tomorrow. The new morning brought new energy and she was up before her mother had to drag her out of bed, dressed and ready for her morning lessons. She completed them perfectly and rode Rocinante that afternoon. That evening she slipped out of her window again after her mother had to bed, and raced to the tree, excited to meet her friend. No one was there. She waited until midnight before realizing that Ruby wasn't coming. "I guess it was too much to hope for."

"Ow!" The sudden cry made her spin around and smile as Ruby came walking up the hill. "Son of a-"

"Ruby." Regina quickly went to say hello to her newfound friend. "I didn't think you were coming."

"Granny wouldn't go to sleep. She was sitting right to the front door. I had to climb out the window." Ruby smiled as they sat down beneath the tree. She presented Regina with a basket of goodies. "I brought us a little midnight snack. Hope you like sweets." Inside the basket were bars of chocolate, fresh fruits, some small candies and a huge hunk of cake.

"What'd you do, cut the cake in half?" Regina asked.

"Yep." Ruby broke the piece in half and handed one half to her. Regina grinned, biting into the delicious sweets. They settled down beneath the tree, talking and eating away about anything and everything, their lives, their hopes and dreams. Their dream turned out to be the same thing, the desire to be free from any restraints and just enjoy life.

"I mean, I love Granny." said Ruby, smacking on a piece of candy. "But I do want to live a life away from that village and that cottage. I want to see the world."

"Me too." Regina sighed. "But my mother is dead set on me being some kind of queen."

"I wish we could just leave, but I wouldn't want to do that to Granny." Ruby looked up at the sky, noticing how light it was. "It's almost dawn."

"What?!" Regina got to her feet and dusted herself off. "I have to go. I'm so sorry, Ruby."

Ruby smiled. "We'll meet again tonight, right?"

"Of course, but I don't make it home by the time Mother gets up, I'm dead."

"Don't even worry about it. Do you trust me?"

"Yes. Why?" Regina arched an eyebrow, watching as Ruby removed her cloak and handed it to her. She took it, watching in fascination as Ruby's eyes started to glow bright gold and her body started to morph. It took a split second for the girl to become the great dark brown wolf. "Whoa." Ruby wagged her tail and turned her back to her. "Wait, you want me to-" Ruby barked and crouched down. Regina hesitantly climbed on her back, keeping a firm hold on the cloak. Ruby took off, sprinting over the soft earth. Riding a horse was one thing, but a wolf...completely different story. Ruby carried her over the meadow faster than anything she'd ever ridden and skidded to a halt outside her window. Regina climbed down and threw the cloak back over her. Ruby shifted back and smiled as she stood up. "When were you going to tell me you were a werewolf?"

Ruby shrugged. "Granny doesn't think I know." She grinned. "Now that I think about it, maybe that's why she sits to the door every night."

"Maybe you should talk to her about it. We certainly have something to talk about when night falls."

"See you, Regina." Ruby gave her a quick hug and started off home.

"See you...Ruby." Regina felt a fluttering in her stomach from the physical contact. She climbed into her window and crawled into bed. It seemed that only a few minutes had passed after she drifted off that her mother burst into her room to wake her up for the day. She sighed and got up. For the rest of the day, she was practically a zombie, mind numbingly going through her daily tasks. She didn't even ride Rocinante that afternoon. She took a nap instead so she could refresh herself for her night with Ruby. This became sort of a routine as the days passed and it was no longer riding her beloved steed that gave her that exhilarating feeling of being free, it was spending time with Ruby. They started to meet during the day as well, going swimming in the lake or picking wild blackberries or taking walks through the woods. She kept it to a minimum of time so her mother wouldn't get suspicious. The last thing she wanted was to stop seeing Ruby or even worse, for her mother to do something rash and hurt her.

It wasn't until after Regina had saved Snow White from certain death on a runaway horse, that she knew she needed to leave. Her mother was marrying her off to some old bastard and she was to be paraded around like some showpony. She couldn't wait to go see Ruby and tell her how everything was falling apart. Her wolf was waiting for her beneath their favorite tree, her red hood flashing darkly in the moonlight. Regina all but ran into her arms.

"Gina, what's wrong?" Ruby asked, stroking her hair. Regina told her what was going on. "What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know, but I know I can't stay here. I won't marry him. I won't."

"Then come with me." Ruby suggested with a hopeful look. "Right now, we can go to Granny and she can help us."

"We'd be fugitives. I don't want to put you or your granny through that."

"Well, I'm not letting you stay here and marry that guy either." Ruby snapped adamantly. "I'd kill him before I let him touch you!" She growled, eyes glowing. "I swear it!"

"Ruby, calm down-"

"No! You are 18, Regina! When will you have a life of your own, one worth living? And now your mother is selling you off to the highest bidder like your virginity is some sort of bargaining chip!" Regina was surprised by her friend's vehemence. "Regina, I…" Ruby sighed and ran her hands through her hair, pushing her hood off her head. "I don't...I don't want to lose you. I know we've only been friends a few months, but this, with you...is the closest I've ever been to happy." She looked into Regina's eyes for the briefest before looking down at the ground. "I love you."

"Ruby." Regina said gently.

"I didn't want to ruin everything."

"How long?"

"Since the moment I saw you."

Regina smiled softly, blushing brilliantly in the cold night air. She stepped closer to the wolf for warmth, but she couldn't contain herself any longer. She kissed Ruby, tasted her wild filterless lips and Ruby kissed her back with just as much passion, with a certain tenderness that only came when you truly cared about the person you were kissing.

They made plans to leave the next night, before Cora moved Regina to the castle. They didn't know they had been seen.

As soon as Regina returned home, she started packing for the journey ahead. She quickly threw her bags behind the bed when there was a knock at the door. It was only her father. Henry smiled politely as he stepped into the room and closed the door. "She knows you've been meeting the wolf. She will try to stop you if she sees you leave." He held up a golden necklace with a small locket hanging on it. Inside, was a picture of him and Cora. "This wasn't the best home, and I was too weak to protect you against her. Please take this, so you won't forget the good times. I know there were few but… I couldn't have you leave without saying goodbye."

Regina almost burst into tears as she ran into her father's arms. Henry kissed her forehead. "Daddy, what'll happen to you?"

"Don't you dare worry about me. You just get away. As far away as you can and live your life. You've been caged up for far too long."

"Thank you, Daddy." She sighed, breathing his familiar scent. It occurred to her that she might never see her father again. That she was leaving behind everything she knew and loved, for the chance at happiness with Ruby. There was no doubt in her mind that her feelings for Ruby had grown far beyond those of just a friend. That kiss had felt like it was the first time she'd ever made a true decision in her life. A decision she would never regret.

"Never give up on love, my dear. I'll cover for you as long as I can once you've left." Henry kissed her once more before quickly leaving the room so Cora wouldn't be suspicious. Regina returned to packing. Soon, she had finished and waited impatiently for the time to leave.

/

Regina crawled out of her window for the last time. She crouched in the darkness for a few moments before racing silently off to the barn to saddle Rocinante. When she arrived, she found her beloved stallion dead and her mother was waiting for her. "Mother? What have you done?!"

Cora waved her hand, closing the barn doors. "Just where do you think you're going?"

"Away from you." Regina turned back to the doors, but they shocked her hand as soon as she touched them.

"You're not going anywhere. In a few days, you are going to be queen. I don't have time for this foolishness. I don't time for you to be playing around with that beast-"

"Do NOT insult her!" Regina roared, spinning around, enraged at the name thrown at the woman she loved. "She means more to me than you ever did. She cares about me more than you have ever done! You call her a beast and yet you butchered my horse just to prove a point. A point being that you are a manipulative psychotic bitch and you make me ashamed to be your daughter."

Cora only rolled her eyes. "Is your little temper tantrum over?"

"No! Tell me something, Mother. What are my favorite hobbies? My favorite book? My favorite fruit? Do you know?" Regina asked. Cora scoffed. "While other little children were playing outside and enjoying life, I was inside learning about queens of history. You don't know anything about me, Mother. And you have no idea what I'm capable of if you threaten my wolf." She turned to the doors as they opened. Ruby quickly pulled Regina into her arms and kissed her lips lovingly.

"You ready to go?"

"We have company." Regina sighed.

Ruby looked up, finally noticing Cora's presence and moved Regina behind her. "You won't take my mate from me." She growled.

"Down dog." Cora hissed. She waved her hand, conjuring a whip of magic that coiled around Ruby's neck and pulled her forward off her feet, bringing to her hands and knees, struggling to get the cord from around her neck. "Heel."

"Mother, stop it!" Regina screamed.

"Regina go." Ruby gasped. "Just run! Get away!"

"I won't leave you." Regina snapped. She didn't know how to save her lover. She wasn't strong enough to fight her mother, but there was no way she was leaving her wolf to Cora's mercy. "Mother, let her go and I'll do whatever you want. I'll marry the king and be your perfect little queen."

"Regina, no!"

Cora smiled. "Finally. You should teach your pet some obedience."

Regina took a deep breath and stepped forward. "Please, Mother. Let her go." She paused directly next to Ruby and without warning, tore off the red cloak. Ruby shifted on instinct and grabbed the cord of magic in iron jaws and twisted her head, throwing Cora across the barn. She leaped on top of the woman and bit into her arm, sinking in her teeth until they grazed bone. Cora let out a burst of magic that threw Ruby against the wall, hard enough to nearly knock her out. Regina threw herself over her wolf to protect as her irate mother got back to her feet. She tried to heal her arm, but nothing happened. This only increased her mother's rage and she raised her hand for more magic. Something happened. Regina wasn't sure exactly what she did. She knew she had to protect Ruby, her wolf, her beloved. The magic flowed forth without command, a blast so strong it blew out part of the barn and sent the horses galloping freely across the meadow. Cora was stunned. She didn't get up. Regina checked her pulse to see if she was alive. Finding that she was, she decided that it was time to go. She quickly hooked one of the horses up to a cart and lifted Ruby into the back, a surprising feat she thought outweighed her magic, and spurred them away from the estate. She and Ruby hadn't exactly planned where they would go or what they would do actually, but she had an idea.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

5 years later…

It stretched on for far as the eye could see. And it all belonged to her. Regina looked down at her horse farm, breeding the best stock in all of the Enchanted Forest. She walked down to the stables, no longer wearing the fine threaded riding jacket that she had been used to, or newly tanned leather. Her clothes were simple, modest, and worn. She no longer wore her hair in its pretty braid with a bow at the end. It hung freely, wild and able to do as it pleased. So much had changed in 5 years. It wasn't just her horse farm, her relationship with Ruby had transformed even further. Without the threats of their guardians, they were free to explore each other and their love. Traveling around the Enchanted Forest had opened their eyes to the world. Ruby had gone on to find a pack in the area and was able to learn more about herself and her kind. Regina had supported her and helped her to stay in control of her primal tendencies, but she didn't fear the werewolf nor her actions. She knew in her heart that Ruby would never hurt her. With each other, they gained love and a family and a bright future. Life couldn't seem to get any better...until it did.

Regina checked the doors of the stalls of her largest stablehouse and turned to leave. Prince Henry stood in the doorway. "Daddy?"

"I found you at last. I should've known you'd be in a barn." He father chuckled as she all but dove into his arms.

"I thought she would've hurt you. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. She left soon after you did and hasn't been back. My life is mine again." He smiled and looked at her. "My, how you've grown." He gestured to the grand stables. "And been successful in life."

Regina shook her head hearing the clicking of wolf claws coming up the aisles. "This means nothing. My success is Ruby, my heart. And little Meghan."

"Meghan?"

Regina nodded as Ruby came strutting down the aisles in her wolf form, larger and stronger than she'd ever been. Tripping between her paws was their little pride and joy, little Meghan. Regina pulled their cloaks off a nearby hook and threw them over her loved ones. Ruby sold up and gave her a kiss while Meghan was busy seeing who was his strange man in the barn. "Meghan, this is your grandfather, Prince Henry. Daddy, this is your granddaughter. Meghan was the spitting image of Ruby except for her dark brown eyes mannerisms that she got from Regina. Regina had studied magic for some time after leaving the estate and one thing she'd learned, was a way for her and Ruby to produce a child. Her spell hadn't even been needed though because as soon as Ruby claimed her officially as her mate, the magic created between them had been more than enough to bring life into the world.

The small family enjoyed an evening meal together at their small yet beautiful villa. Meghan was put to bed and Henry was granted a guest room for the night. When Regina walked into her bedroom, Ruby was waiting for her. She smiled as Ruby pulled her onto the bed and covered her neck with kisses.

"How did I ever deserve this perfect life?" Ruby asked softly.

"You always deserved it." Regina replied.

Ruby purred as she kissed Regina's lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." She curled up beneath the sheets, pressed close to her lover. "Have you spoken with Eugenia lately?" Ruby hadn't talked much with Granny after she left. The old woman didn't blame her and wished them the best, but they both thought Granny should at least know about her great granddaughter.

"No. She asked my messages, but I guess she will soon." Ruby buried her face in Regina's neck. "I don't want to talk about that. Can we talk about something else?"

Regina smirked. "We don't have to talk about anything at all."

Ruby immediately sat up and grinned. "You think it's time we gave Meghan some siblings?"

Regina shrugged. "You can certainly try."

"Challenge accepted."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review! A/N: I know Ruby was technically as old as Snow, but in this she's obviously older, just doesn't age like humans so she could be a love interest for Regina.


	9. Seeing

Regina/Sydney

No one knew her like he did. No one had witnessed her descent in the ways he had. He had seen the Evil Queen when she was full of light and life, and he watched as that life was encaged and the light slowly snuffed off. He watched her heart darken and bleed tears for every ounce of happiness lost. He watched her give in to the embrace of darkness and disappear within, emerging as something twisted and violent.

He loved her. Even after everything, he loved her. He'd seen sides of her no one else had. No one had seen the queen crumble, crack and break under the weight of her own darkness. He had. No one had seen her tears, had heard her crying. No one had held her in her dark times. He wished for all the world he could. Stuck behind a glass cage, he was forced to only watch and offer his assistance to his beloved queen through words. Even when she spurned him, cursed him, rejected him time and time again...he loved her. He would always love her.

When they arrived in Storybrooke, he continued to serve his queen loyally and faithfully to the best of his abilities. When the curse was broken, he was the first to go to his queen and protect her from the bloodthirsty crowd of civilians. He held no regrets, no fear of death, for he loved Regina. He loved her beauty, even when she was broken. He loved her laugh, even when it was dark and hollow and came after a despicable act. Sydney loved Regina, and he always would, no matter if she never returned his feelings. That was why he took the sword for her. That was why he pushed her out of the way.

"Sydney!" Her cry broke his heart as he hit the ground, soaking the white porch in crimson. The rest of the heroes arrived and only stared as Regina knelt next to him. "Sydney?"

"I'm here...my queen." He felt no pain, nothing but her soft hand touching his wound, assessing the damage. They both knew it was too late. She had no magic to heal him anyway.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why would you do this?"

"Because I love you." He said simply.

"Sydney…" Regina closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Sydney, I'm sorry."

He smiled. "It has been an honor to serve you, my queen." His vision was fading. She was all he could see. It was fitting that after so long of watching the Evil Queen, that she would be his last sight. He held no regrets, had no fear. Because he loved her.


	10. All That Glitters

King Midas/Regina

Regina was sitting on her balcony, looking out over the kingdom and contemplating the fact that in a few short days, she would be married to some old fart 4 times her age. She was sick to her stomach at the thought, but her mother wouldn't seem to have it any other way. She sighed, wishing for all the world that she could have only one thing, and that was freedom. But wishing wasn't doing her any good. She was doomed. The arrival of a great golden carriage made her rise to her feet however, and she tilted her head at the sight of the magnificent golden elk pulling the extravagant structure behind them.

"Regina!" Her mother burst into the room and Regina fought back a sigh. "Get dressed. King Midas has arrived for your wedding. We want to be there to greet him."

Regina thought about arguing, but ultimately went into her closet and changed into a long red dress. Cora nodded her approval and lead her through the castle and into the throne room. Regina completely tuned out her mother instructing her on various ways to present herself. She really didn't care about any of this. She just wanted to go riding, not spend every waking minute with Leopold and Snow and meeting people she could care less about. Arriving at the throne room, Leopold dipped his head in her direction and she politely did the same, but she ignored Snow. Her mother glared at her, but she didn't care.

The doors of the throne opened and King Midas and his young daughter, Abigail stepped through, accompanied by a small escort of soldiers, clad in shining armor. Regina was shocked for a moment. She'd expected an old man like Leopold, but instead Midas looked to be barely in his late 30s, if that. He was handsome and broad shouldered and tall, with a neatly trimmed dark beard and long dark blonde hair tied at the nape of his neck. He wore regal golden robes and little Abigail, no older than Snow, was wearing a beautiful golden dress that sparkled with diamonds embedded into the fabric.

Leopold laughed as Midas clasped him on the forearm. "It's been too long, Midas."

"I agree, Old Friend." Midas chuckled. "I'm afraid we're getting far too old for wars now."

"Wars?" Regina said automatically, earning a scowl from her mother at speaking before being introduced.

"My, this must be the future queen." Midas and Abigail both bowed. Regina bowed in return.

"You are very pretty, your Majesty." Abigail said, smiling brightly.

"Not as pretty as you are." Regina replied in her sweetest voice.

"Come with me, Midas, and we can reminisce about old times."

"There will be plenty of time for that, my friend. Abby is tired and I want to make sure she is taken care of."

"Of course." Leopold said. "I will have one of my servants show you to your rooms and perhaps later, Regina could take Abigail and Snow out to the pasture while we talk."

Regina fought the scowl wanting to erupt at the man's gawl of volunteering her for something. Midas smiled charmingly in her direction as he bowed again. Abigail yawned and he lifted his daughter in his arms, carrying her off after the servant. Leopold went on his way. Snow tried to get Regina to play some sort of game with her, but she was quickly dismissed. Regina even tuned out her mother's angry instructions. She made her way back to her room and closed the door with a sigh. She wanted this life to be over. She was only wasting it pandering to her mother's whims. It wasn't a life she wanted. She just wanted to be free of it, all of it.

/

That evening, Regina got dressed to go riding and walked down to the stables, finding the Golden Princess already there, stroking the side of a large golden elk. Abigail was a few months older than Snow, but was smaller and skinnier. Her long blonde hair nearly reached the back of her thighs but was held out of her face by a silver band. She was wearing a golden riding jacket, tan leather pants and brown riding boots. The little girl smiled nervously at Regina and bowed as she approached.

"You don't need to bow every time you see me, dear." Regina said.

"Sorry, Lady Regina."

"Just Regina please."

Abigail grinned. "Regina." She went about trying to saddle the elk, but her hair kept falling into her face and she dropped the heavy saddle. Regina fought back a smirk as she saddled the elk for the girl and pulled her over to a bench. She gently collected the mass of gold strands and braided it into a long braid. "Thank you, Regina. Snow is lucky to have you for a mother."

"I'm...not her mother." Regina said.

"I know. But she is lucky to have you. You're really nice." Her words made Regina smile and she helped the little blonde mount up while she went to get Rocinante. Snow arrived with her own personal stablehand who saddled her white horse and helped mount up. Regina lead them out at a gentle gallop around the paddock, but her gaze kept sweeping over to the large elk.

"Are elks normal in Midas' kingdom?" She ventured to ask.

"Yes." Abigail smiled. "They're really friendly but only the golden ones work for daddy. He's beautiful, isn't he?"

"He is." she agreed.

"Would you like to ride him?"

Regina thought about it for a minute before she dismounted and Abigail helped her up into the saddle behind her. Rocinante sputtered and trotted off back to the stables. Riding a horse was one thing, but an elk was another. Abigail steered the animal expertly however and Regina actually found herself enjoying racing along the trail. Of course she had to keep Snow in mind and they had to slow down often for her to catch up. When they rode back to the stables, she found herself smiling and laughing.

"Did you like it?" Abigail asked.

"I did. Your elks are very majestic and beautiful." She looked up, noticing Midas waiting at the stable doors with a smile. He held up his hand to help the ladies down. "Your majesty." Regina bowed politely.

"Nonsense, I am within your kingdom. I should be bowing to you." The stablehands came to take their mounts and they walked back to the castle.

"Midas."

"Yes?" He asked.

"What wars did you and Leopold fight in?"

"The first ogre war." Midas answered. "It was a bloody conflict. Thankfully we were able to achieve our victory."

"You are very modest for a king." She said. He looked surprised. "You are the hero of the first ogre war. You slew 30 alone, more so than any warrior."

"You have done research." He chuckled.

"Not by choice." She muttered. "I shall leave you all to prepare for the ball tonight."

Midas bowed deeply as he took her hand and kissed it. "I shall await your return." He flashed a dashing smile and she found herself blushing as she turned to head back to her room, where her mother was waiting to get her ready. Regina was scrubbed down, shoved into a corset and draped in a glorious white dress with pearls sewn onto the fabric. Her mother brushed her hair and put it up in a neat bun. Regina scowled the entire time. She hated it all, but her mother's anger and magic left little room for rebellion. She did put up a fight in wearing Daniel's ring around her neck. Her mother relented on this small miniscule detail. Regina felt a little bit of vindication at this act. She would never be Leopold's for her heart belonged to Daniel. The ball was elegant and grand and it lead Regina to wonder just where Leopold was getting the money for this since the kingdom was not exactly in the best position to waste money on frivolous things. As expected, she was completely ignored by the king throughout most of the night, preferring instead to dance with his beloved daughter. Abigail pleaded with her for a dance, so she obliged the polite little girl. Then Midas had his turn and for the first time she actually enjoyed herself at a ball. After her last dance, she sat down with Abigail, answering the curious girl's questions about her life and what she liked. Regina found her much more pleasant to be around than her future stepdaughter. Snow wasn't a bad child, albeit annoying and often taking it upon herself to go into Regina's things without permission. It's just that when Regina looked at her, she could only remember that broken promise that lead to Daniel's death. Despite the girl's good intentions, it didn't matter. Daniel was dead. If she hadn't told, then he wouldn't be. She associated his death with Snow and her mother and she simply did not want to be around either one of them.

Midas invited her for a walk in the courtyard, leaving Abigail to entertain Snow. It was a cool night and the music of the ball drifted down to them from afar. "Did you enjoy yourself, Regina?"

"More than I thought I would." She said truthfully.

"You're not happy here, are you, Regina?" He asked. She paused to look at him.

"What do you mean?"

"This isn't where you want to be. It's not what you want. You do a poor job of pretending to like Leopold and Snow clearly bothers you. I've been here for a day and I know this." He fixed her with a tender, concerned gaze. "What do **you** want?"

"No one has ever asked me that." She whispered. "I just want to be free. But I can't. My mother is a powerful sorceress and she will never let me go. I am a prisoner here. I'm the queen of nothing." All of it just came pouring out. Midas lead her over to a bench and sat with her, listening in resolute silence as she described her dark tale. "I don't know what to do." she sighed. "My life has barely begun and I'm expected to be a queen, a mother and a wife."

"Clearly," Midas said, holding up his hand, the hand that bore the glove that kept him from turning things to gold. She placed her hand in his and he gently stroked the back. "Your life was never your own to live. But you can take it back, my dear."

"How?"

"I can help you get your engagement annulled."

"The wedding is in only a few days."

"Let me work, and I will do everything possible to free you. Okay? Trust me. My word is as good as gold." He smiled.

She rolled her eyes. "That was quite corny, your Majesty."

"Really? We say it all the time in my kingdom. By the way." He stood up and offered his arm to escort her back to the ball. "I think you would look much better in gold than white."

/

Regina was stressed every second the day of her wedding drew closer. She spent some time with Midas and Abigail and they helped to reduce it some, but she couldn't help be disgusted at the future she had in store if she stayed where she was. She had a couple talks with Midas at night, a secret gathering of theirs to enjoy simple talks and a bit of drinking. She grew to like the Golden King more and more. She even told him about Daniel and he in turn told her about his lost wife who died giving birth to Abigail. That night was a particularly sad one.

The night before the wedding she went to his chambers one last time, but she was surprised to find Leopold already there.

"Regina, welcome." Midas said. By the twitch of his lip she could tell that Leopold's visit had surprised him too. "Have you come to finalize our seats for the wedding reception?"

"Yes, my king." Regina dipped her head respectfully.

"Good, good." Midas walked over to a table and wrote on a piece of paper and handed it to her. "Then that shall be all."

Regina dipped her head again, accepting the piece of paper and departed quickly. She opened the note. Midas wanted to meet her as soon as possible at the stables. She quickly grabbed her cloak and made her way as discreetly as possible to the rendezvous point. An hour passed before Midas arrived. She entered his arms in greeting, accepting a kiss on the forehead as well.

"What happened?"

"Leopold might be getting suspicious. He was a bit forceful with his warning not long ago."

"Is everything ready?"

Midas nodded and gestured behind her. 6 spellcasters materialized a few feet away. "They'll stop whatever magic your mother tries to use, and I have plenty of gold set in a carriage waiting for you. You can go wherever you want." He smiled. "You'll be free."

Regina smiled as well. "Thank you, Midas. I don't know how I'll repay you for this."

"Enjoy your freedom." He said. "That's all I could desire."

She nodded and hugged him again and looked at the spellcasters as they teleported away. "I suppose I'll go get ready."

"I'll do the same." He watched her go, excitedly running now rather than the hapless shuffle from before. Happiness radiated off of her. It pained him to know that soon she would gone and he would probably never see her again. Their talks over the last few days had been quite pleasant and uplifting. She made him believe in love again. Tomorrow would be interesting.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The wedding march sounded and all rose as Regina walked out of the back. She wasn't wearing her wedding dress. Her hair was down and lightly brushed and she hardly wore any makeup. She was wearing a fitted brown riding jacket, black leather pants and brown boots. Midas' spellcasters walked behind her.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Leopold hissed. He glanced at Midas, who simply shrugged.

"King Leopold, I must say with the utmost satisfaction, I'll not be marrying you today. Not any other day. You're going to have find yourself another replacement queen and another for Snow." Regina lifted her chin proudly.

Cora glared at her. "Regina, what the hell are you doing?"

"Choosing my own Fate. Doing something that will make me happy: separating myself from you. I'm going to leave, Mother. Don't follow me. I don't want power. I've never wanted it. I don't want to be queen. I've **never** wanted it?! I just want to be free from all of you!" Regina roared at her mother. "But then again, you never cared about what I wanted, did you?"

"Regina." Leopold hissed. "Stop this."

"No." She replied. "Because the last thing I will be is your queen, you old, pathetic excuse for a man. I will never let you touch me. And I will never be a fake mother to Snow. My apologies for completely humiliating you, but I had things I needed to say. I will take my leave now." Regina turned to leave and her mother lashed out with magic, but Midas' mages fended off the blast. She didn't even look back as she left the castle. Her mother's screams followed her through the halls. Magic could no longer hurt her and she was free.

Arriving at the stables, she hooked Rocinante to Midas' carriage and the mages accompanied her to the edges of the kingdom. At last, she was truly free.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Midas returned to his own kingdom soon after Regina had departed, thinking he would never see the young woman again. It was another 3 years before he did, walking into his office and finding her talking with Abigail like old friends. She looked better, happier, than he'd last seen her. And she was wearing his favorite color. "If I'd known you were coming, your majesty, I would've fixed up the place." He said with a smile.

She smiled as well and stood up. "Well then, it wouldn't be a surprise. Now, would it?" Abigail greeted her father, excitedly begged Regina to go riding with her later, to which the brunette agreed, and slipped away. That left him with Regina, and she seemed fascinated with his office. It was a bit gaudy and extravagant, every piece either whitewood or gold, turned that way by his own hand.

"Where have you been? Care to regale me with some tales?" He asked, going to pour them a drink. She told him. She told him of traveling over the many kingdoms, meeting the Dragon Queen and learning magic from her, studying and exploring the world that had been closed off to her for so long to the fullest extent.

"I even learned some swordplay and a bit of the bow." She finished with a happy sigh.

"You seemed to have been having fun. Why return?"

"Perhaps something brought me back." She shrugged. "I had to see Abigail again. She wrote me all the time and I felt bad when I didn't return it. I only knew her for a few days, but she grew on me."

"She can do that." He chuckled.

"She wasn't the only one, Midas." Regina looked up at him, but quickly turned away. "How are things with Leopold and Snow?"

Midas arched an eyebrow as he rose to his feet and walked towards her. "Your mother disappeared. Your father has been well cared for in your absence. Leopold is devastated, humiliated and focused on running his kingdom. Snow is...fine, I suppose." He held out his hands to her and she took them. He pulled her to her feet and she ran her fingers over the silk glove on his right hand. "You know, I wish I had stolen you from Leopold."

"Wishing never gets the job done. You have to act." She replied, eyes sparkling. He didn't hesitate to kiss her. She'd captured him in a way she could not know. She returned the kiss with heated passion. The only thing that finally drew them apart was the need for air. Regina was left gasping, leaning her head against his chest.

"Wow."

She laughed. "The Golden King reduced to a single word. My, you know how to flatter a lady."

"Will you be staying for a while?" Midas asked.

"As long as you'll have me, my king."

"Promise?"

"My word is as good as gold." She smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry if its rushed, Read and Review!


	11. Power

Cora/Anita

Cora nearly cursed as she hit the ground, scraping her hands and knees and sending her flour all over the stone. She looked up at Princess Eva and King Xavier, all of the nobles looking down on her like she was nothing. She hated them. Oh, how she hated them! But she was no fool. Despite the intense desire to slam her fist into Eva's face, she knew that would be a life prison sentence. She swallowed her pride and said nothing, even as Eva kicked some of the flour in her face as she turned to leave.

A dark haired woman came towards her, kneeling to take her hands and help her back up. She was beautiful, dark and mysterious, garbed in dark clothes, fitted and revealing except for her long skirt. She removed her long fur cloak and draped it over Cora's shoulders. "What's your name?" She asked, piercing brown eyes lighting up with interest. There was something off about her. She moved with a predator-like grace not befitting a normal person.

"Cora."

"I'm Anita." She looked up at the nobles, strutting off without a care in the world. "Royals." Anita spat with disgust. "Humans."

"I'm a human." Cora said as she stood up.

"Yes, but there's something different about you." Anita's eyes flashed gold. "I will meet you later." Cora frowned in confusion as Anita gathered a handful of flour and walked up to Princess Eva and tapped her on the shoulder. Eva turned around and received a faceful of flour. Cora gasped and covered her mouth to hide her grin. Anita smirked as she kicked Xavier between the legs and he dropped like a sack of potatoes. Anita ran as guards started pouring forth and Cora watched in fascination as she leaped onto the produce stands, running nimbly across the tops and landed in the square where she was quickly surrounded.

"Halt! For assaulting the king, you are under arrest."

"Okay, you got me." Anita raised her hands with a wide grin. "Let's see, there are…" she waved one finger, counting all the soldiers. "25 of you and only 1 of little ole me. What's a lady to do?" Her eyes glowed again as she suddenly morphed, becoming a massive silver wolf, towering over the guards. Cora trembled in the presence of such awesome power, watching as she destroyed any of the guards that got in her way. She snatched a basket of goodies off a stand and took off.

Cora smiled, hugging the cloak close to her. Watching Xavier writhe in pain and Eva shrieking like an idiot brought her great satisfaction as she started the long walk home. During the walk, she noticed she was being followed. Anita made a yipping noise and Cora followed the wolf into the woods to some kind of hatch and into a gorgeously furnished wolf den. "That was quite a show you put on." Cora commented, taking a seat.

Anita retook her human form and opened the basket, pulling out a small cake and took a bite. "I enjoy reminding humans how inferior they are."

Cora pulled an apple out of the basket. "What is this place?" she asked, laying the fur cloak to the side and relaxing into a deep, red couch.

"My den." Anita looked around in wonder. "One day, I'm going to lead a great pack. Werewolves all over the Enchanted Forest will come here. It'll be a place where they can be who they are without fear."

Cora smirked. "It sounds wonderful."

"So you, what do you do?" Anita flopped next to her, sitting especially close and looking at her with rapt attention.

"I am the miller's daughter. Nothing more."

"You don't sound happy about that."

"You really think that's what I want to be known for? Having those noble idiots think I'm nothing? I want to be more, but i need power to do that. A plan, something more."

Anita's eyes flashed gold in response to her words. "You are quite beautiful."

"You're not listening, are you?"

"I am comprehending everything you say, but your eyes are so alluring." Anita replied, sliding closer, her eyes glowing. Cora scowled as she found herself blushing at the werewolf's sweet words. "I'm not going to beat around the bush. I want you. Be mine and I will give you as much power as I possess."

"You barely know anything about me." Cora retorted.

"One day, you will be powerful. People will tremble before you. You will command armies and wage wars. Because you...are the Miller's daughter and you...will stop at nothing to have what you desire." Cora turned away, feeling something strange stir within her. She didn't know this feeling. "I would have you just as you are." Anita continued. "Miller's daughter and all. I know you hate what you are but the greatest truth of this world is that things will always change. **You** can change." When she turned around, Anita's eyes bore holes into her own, making her burn like a flame. "However, I know that it might be necessary for us to get to know each other even more. I am not a patient wolf, but I think this will be interesting." She smiled, genuinely this time.

Still, Cora hesitated. She knew nothing about this woman and she refused to trust her. She left the den that evening without giving an answer. The next morning, she found her pantry stocked full of food, plenty of firewood piled up next to the house and all her work for the entire week completely done. The only clue as to her newfound friend was a pawprint she found. Anita. The wolf did not make her presence known so Cora went out to the den and found the she-wolf resting in the shade of the trees. "Thank you."

Anita glanced at her, but otherwise said nothing. She couldn't really in her wolf form anyway. She simply wagged her tail a little and Cora came to sit next to her. Anita snuggled closer to her and she hesitantly reached out to scratch the wolf behind the ears, eliciting a deep growling purr. It took a while, but Cora found it easier after a while to let her protective comrade into her heart. They spent their days enjoying each other's company and Anita even let her ride her in wolf form sometimes. Their nights consisted of gentle strolls through the woods, talking about any and everything. It was on one of these nights that everything changed.

Cora looked over at Anita, lounging on the plush couch next to her. They were back in the den after a short walk and she instinctively knew that tonight, there would be no need for talking. She stood up and let her cloak fall to the floor. Anita watched her, eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Cora swallowed nervously as she undid the straps of her dress and let it fall to the floor as well. Anita suddenly grabbed her, crashing their lips together in a kiss so full of passion it stole her breath. The wolf was so soft and yet she could feel the awesome power flowing through her. She was carried into the bedroom and dumped on the bed as Anita nearly ripped her own clothes off. It was Cora's first time, but Anita took it slow...at first. After that, she was consumed by the wolf, marking Cora repeatedly and making her scream with pleasure and rake at the bed. It was...wonderful.

Cora couldn't smiling as Anita walked her home the next night. She was sore and covered in teeth and claw marks from the wolf, but she couldn't be happier. She'd never felt so happy. She looked down at her hands, intertwined with Anita's as they walked. The wolf had been steadily recruiting new members to her pack over the last couple weeks, gaining strength, gaining power. She'd even asked Cora to be her mate and lead the pack with her. The miller's daughter had yet to accept, although in her heart, they both knew she would.

"Halt!" Anita suddenly cried out as two arrows slammed into her right shoulder. She quickly pushed Cora aside as a group of the king's guards came riding up the road. An archer was among them, firing arrows. Another hit Anita in the leg and she shifted to attack the guards, none of them having forgotten her assault on the king. She tackled one off his horse and swung her paw, knocking aside the archer. Cora was powerless to watch as Anita fought, neither of them realizing the rest of the guard patrol coming up the road. She was quickly surrounded but Anita leaped towards her to defend her. One of them managed to cut open her side, but she barely registered the wound as she fought like a madwoman to protect her love.

"Anita, just run! Just go!" Cora said. She could bear it no longer. To see the woman she loved, dripping with sweat and blood. The wolf paused and collapsed as she reverted to human form. Cora quickly knelt to help her up and was suddenly spun out of the way. Anita's eyes widened, her mouth open in a silent scream. She hit the ground again, an arrow protruding from the center of her back, the arrow meant for Cora herself. She managed to grab one of the horses and pull Anita half on it and spurred them back to the den where the rest of the pack took Anita and dealt with her wounds. There were so many. So much blood. True fear struck Cora for the first time in her life. The fear of losing the one person in the world she cared about. It made her tremble and uncomfortable. She paced for hours until she was allowed to see her wolf. Anita lay in their bed, bandaged up and slowly healing due to her beast blood.

"You're okay." Anita smiled as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"You scared me to death today."

Anita scoffed. "Those fools...against me. Come on, you know I wasn't going down that easy." Cora nodded, but Anita knew something was wrong. "What is it?"

"You...nearly died not long ago, to save me. I almost lost the only good thing I have in this world." She said. "It pains me to think of a life without you."

"I'm not going anywhere, Cora." The wolf assured her. "I'm with you. You're mine, just like I'm yours."

"No."

"No?!"

Cora forced back a sob. "I won't let you risk your life for me anymore. I was weak. I couldn't help you. I couldn't protect you. I'll lead you into danger and one day, you won't be able to fight your way out. I'm not strong enough."

"Cora-"

"It's breaking my heart, but if this is what I need to do to keep you safe, then so be it."

"And you would break my heart as well for something you think is better? What's better than us being together if we love each other?"

Cora sighed. "You staying alive. I'm sorry." She stood up and wrapped her arms around herself. "I love you Anita, but I can't let you get hurt because of me." She didn't say good bye, because she hoped it wasn't. She was too weak. She wanted more than anything to snuggle up to her wolf and never let her go, but that love could one day kill her and her safety was more important than anything. Anita said nothing more as she walked out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Months later, Anita found herself knocking on the door of her mother. She felt sick to her stomach, cradling the bundle in her arms close to her chest. Eugenia opened the door a minute later.

"Anita? What are you doing out here in the cold?"

"Take care of her, please." Anita said, placing her little girl in her mother's arms. "I'm not ready, I'm not enough."

"Where's the father?"

"Her other mother married a prince and moved on. She doesn't know." Anita sighed. "Give her a better life."

Eugenia looked at her daughter with concern, but they both knew Anita wasn't going to tell her anything. She didn't need to. Heartbreak was written all over her face. "What's her name?"

"Red. Her name is Red."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review! A/N: Sorry if this one was too rushed or anything.


	12. Queen's Army

They would not follow no ordinary ruler. They were the elites of Leopold's army, the strongest and best of his men. The Black Soldiers. They were no ordinary soldiers, so they could not have an ordinary leader. They would not walk into battle for a weak king or a little princess. But they would follow her. Their dark and dangerous queen who could torch forests, blast fireballs, wield a sword as well as any man, catch arrows, snap necks with a flick of her wrist and make any man weak with a single smoldering glance. She was strong and determined, worthy of their respect. When they went into battle, she rode at their side. When she called them to battle, they came running. She was known as the Evil Queen, and she was evil. Her hands were stained with blood and her heart was as dark as they come, but she was their leader and they were loyal. No one was stronger than she.

Aaron was only 16 when he joined the Black Soldiers, and finally became a true soldier when he was 21. He proudly wore his black armor with his chin held high, holding his shield tight against his side as all the soldiers gathered in the courtyard came to attention. The queen was on her way. He gulped nervously and the older man to his left touched him on the shoulder.

"Relax, boy."

He nodded, sweeping blonde locks out of his eyes and back on his head. The soldiers parted as she arrived. He remained at attention, but that didn't stop bright blue eyes from searching for her. She didn't walk, didn't even strut. She sort of glided along in 6 inch heels. She wore leather, the color of darkness, that hugged every inch of her form. She was more beautiful than a goddess, the personification of perfection. An aura of power radiated off of her, drawing the attention of any she passed. Aaron bowed in unison with the others as Queen Regina stepped onto her pedestal to speak with her army.

"Tomorrow we go to battle once again." Her voice carried over the courtyard, strong and rich, resonating deeply within the souls of those that would follow her. "Tomorrow I want Snow White's heart in the palm of my hand. Will you finally be able to get me that?" It was a rhetorical question. On the battlefield, it was easy to defeat Snow White's army, but the problem remained in getting to her. As soon as they were outmatched, the peasant army would disperse faster than could be caught. So far, the princess had not made an appearance in the battle, preferring to let that farmer of hers lead their men. "Tomorrow it ends." Regina called out to them. "I want them all dead. Snow White is not to be harmed. She is to be brought to me. As for the rest...kill them all."

The deep drums of war echoed throughout the kingdom all that night and became even louder as the Queen's Army marched off to battle. Regina rode at the head astride a great black stallion. There was no fear, no hesitation.

"The princess took our queen's happiness." One of the soldiers marching next to Aaron said. "We will take the lives of every peasant in her army. For our queen."

"For our queen." Aaron agreed. Such was the devotion of the Black Soldiers to their beloved leader. The Evil Queen may've been obsessed with vengeance, but if that was disregarded, one could see how well she'd done in managing the kingdom. It had never been better. Except for the cowering fools that continued to hate and fear her. She should be feared however. She was a powerful woman on a mission and no one could stand in the way of that. Aaron took a more firm grip on his weapons. He would help his queen succeed.

They arrived at the edge of the forest. Down below, across the meadow was the peasant army's camp. They had the advantage of position for the moment.

"Your orders, my queen?"

Regina tilted her head and reined in her steed. "Rest here. You have 20 minutes. Then we end this." The men immediately sat down to rest their aching feet. Aaron watched his queen as she remained on her horse, inspecting the opposing army carefully. Scouts were sent out and soon their 20 minutes had passed. While the soldiers reformed Regina rode out across the meadow to speak with Snow. The princess was accompanied by a whole host of followers while the queen went alone. The soldiers raised the shield wall. The women argued for a few minutes before Regina rode back. "Little goody two shoes wants you to drop your weapons!" She said, loud enough for Snow to hear. "Black Soldiers...what is your answer?!" There was a moment of silence and Aaron stepped past the shield wall to throw his spear, hitting his mark in one of the dwarves at the princess' side. Another spear was placed in his hand and he quickly got back into position. Regina raised an eyebrow, smirking devilishly. "You have your answer, Snow." She turned to the men. "Prepare to fight." The archers were brought forward. Longbows and shortbows.

Aaron watched the enemy charge from a hole in the shield wall. Many of them fell from the rain of arrows, but the others, a number far greater than their own, continued charging. "For the queen!" The cry bellowed from the throats of all the soldiers as the enemy slammed into them, pushing them back a couple feet, until they got their footing and pushed back. The archers were raised overhead, firing over the wall. The shield broke apart for a split second to send a sword flying through before closing again. Regina called them into line and kept order from the back, but she soon tired of it and dismounted. The wall opened and she sent forth a burst of magic, opening a way through the peasants. The Black Soldiers broke the shield wall and leaped into battle behind their Queen. It was a bloody, gruesome affair. Soon, it became clear who was doing worse damage. It was pure chaos. The peasants were ready to retreat, but then the arrow came. Aaron saw it fly from Snow's bow, hitting his Queen dead center in the chest. She was too focused on battling Charming to catch it. She fell, the tides of battle turning into an instant.

Aaron hefted his shield and sprinted forward, throwing off his helmet. He launched his spear, narrowly missing the false prince and unsheathed his black sword. "To the queen!" He planted himself in front of the fallen woman and slashed at anyone who came near. His skill was unmatched by all but Charming, who put up a good fight trying to reach Regina, who was struggling to heal herself. The storm was coming to her rescue, a tidal wave of soldiers rushing to her aid. They quickly surrounded her and Aaron bent next to Regina, ripping out the arrow. She healed her wound and he helped her back to her feet before drawing their weapons.

"Bring her to me." Regina looked right in the eye as she spoke. "Bring me the bitch."

"As you wish, my queen." He dipped his head and took off towards Snow and her archers. They fired at him, but a fury made him blind to pain and danger. She hurt the queen, and she must be brought to justice. The queen was one to be awestruck by and admired, for she was beautiful and powerful beyond words. When her hammer struck, he would be the killing blow. Breaking through the line of peasants was far too easy. They were not warriors. They were farmers and merchants and blacksmiths who'd only recently picked up a sword because they'd been persuaded by the princess' sweet words. He was a warrior, a soldier in the Queen's Army. He was her black hand.

"Stop!" Snow commanded after he'd cut down her guards. "We can end this."

"It will end when the queen commands."

"I am the true Queen. She stole my throne. Why do you follow her?"

Aaron smirked and planted his sword in the earth. He wiped his sweaty hair off his head, arm shaking a little from fatigue and faced the little princess. "You are not strong enough to lead the Black Soldiers. She is. So she shall."

Snow looked back at the battle. The ground would be soaked with blood for some time. Her dead were numerous, far more than Regina's. Peasants could stand against trained soldiers. "Alright. I surrender. Just stop this."

"It ends when the queen commands." Aaron replied, bashing her hard over the head with his shield. He picked up his sword and threw the princess over his shoulder and walked back to the queen. The fighting slowly came to a halt as he did so. Charming was quickly taken down so as not to put up a fight. He dropped his prize at the Queen's feet and bowed.

"We're done here. Good work, soldier." Regina waved her hands, teleporting herself and her army away, along with Snow and Charming.

It was later that night when Aaron was summoned to the queen's chambers. He wore his best white shirt and cleanest pants and least scuffed up boots before smoothing back his hair. The queen's room was massive, gaudy and extravagant, everything a queen should possess. She standing next to the fire, wearing an elegant form fitting blue dress and her hair neatly pinned up. "My lady." He said, announcing his presence with a bow.

"You fought well today." Regina said, without turning to face him. "You could still do with some training of course, but you delivered to me my vengeance."

"Anything for my liege." He said.

She smirked as she turned around, magically conjuring a goblet to sip from. "You are young."

"21 summers, milady."

"I remember those days." Regina sighed. "I remember pretending to love Snow White as a daughter and having the people scorn me, as though I had them any wrong by being forced into a loveless marriage." She walked across the room to him, and circled him, inspecting him. "I remember the days of being chained with my mother's magic, beneath her heel. I remember being ignored by Leopold...in favor of his putrid daughter." She stopped in front of him. "I remember...Daniel." Aaron started to ask who that was, but he held his tongue, noticing the pain in her gaze. She continued on, handing him the goblet. "He was only a stable boy, **my** stable boy. But he is gone. My mother ripped out his heart and crushed it into dust...all because of Snow White."

"I did know what happened, my queen. I'm sorry. It is my wish that I could've been there to save him and you." Aaron dipped his head.

Regina smiled. "Thank you. Truly. But telling you my sad story is not why I brought you here. I brought you here because of your actions today. You may have saved my life. For that, I thank you as well." He dipped his head politely again and kept his gaze lowered for fear of doing something to ruin this moment. She held up her hand, conjuring a glowing red heart. "This belongs to the Huntsman. You know him?" She placed the heart in his hand and took the goblet again.

"I do." The Huntsman was well known for his skill and battle prowess, as well as his compassionate nature. However, he had let Snow White go, and that did not earn him favor with the Black Soldiers. In fact, many looked to usurp him as Queen Regina's champion.

"He is weak. Terribly weak. But you are strong, young and determined. In order to force the Huntsman to serve, I needed his heart."

"You do not need it with me." Aaron said. "My heart is already yours. I am your sword and will. Command and I will obey."

"Crush it." Regina sipped some more of her drink. "Become my champion." Aaron didn't even hesitate. He tossed the ashes into the fire and faced his queen again. "You are ruthless, aren't you?"

"You commanded. I obeyed."

"That you did. Now, I suppose I should tell you that Snow has been released." His eyes went wide at that statement. She laughed. "Oh, but you needn't worry. I crushed Charming's heart in front of her. She will feel the same pain I felt. Now that that is over with her, because she would not dare to challenge me again, I plan to spread all across these lands the power of the Evil Queen. I need someone strong at my side."

"Grant me the honor." He pleaded. "I will serve you well."

"That you will. But that can wait until after celebrations. Never forget to enjoy your victory. The next battle is not far off."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was their queen. Their fearless and ruthless queen. Any one of them would die to save her. All of them have given their lives to serve and protect her. They could not have just any leader. She was beautiful and terrible, a true force to revere and fear. The Black Soldiers were shield, her sword, her warriors. She was their hearts and reason to lift arms. This is and forever will be...the Queen's Army.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review! Sorry about any mistakes or if its a little rush. Aaron was just a random OC I made up on the spot.


	13. A Whale of a Problem

Whale/Regina

Anyone walking by the office of the mayor, even outside on the street, could hear the loud sneezes. Her secretary heard the woman coughing several times throughout the day. Regina ignored her symptoms and tried to focus on her work. The queen was not sick. It was just allergy season. Yeah right. It got so bad that Henry and Emma made her stay home one day. Well, Emma tried to make her stay home and received a door slamming in her face. Henry asked and she reluctantly agreed, although he promised he would be back after school to take care of her.

Regina was not one to sit around and do nothing. She had to work to be done, a thousand things to do… There was a knock at the door and she actually growled as she went to answer it, flinging it open and finding on her front porch. "What the hell do you want? Look, if Henry or Emma asked you to check in on me, I'm fine-"

"They didn't." He smirked. She scowled. "I came of my own free will. I heard you hacking from the sidewalk. So, if you'll allow me to come in, and do some mild tests, we can determine why you sound like you have a furball."

"No."

Whale sighed. "Regina. Stop being stubborn. Since you won't come into the office, I thought I'd pay you a home visit." He suddenly reached out to turn her face, examining. "There's some discoloration. I should probably take a look at you."

Regina swallowed and pulled her head away. "How long will this take?"

"Just a few minutes."

She sighed and stepped aside. He walked in and she closed the door, following him into the living room. She sat down, watching curiously as he pulled out a mixture of tools and put on some gloves. "Is all this really necessary, Whale?"

"Please, call me Victor, considering that's my actual name." He replied. "Open wide." He pulled out a tongue depressor and held it up patiently. She sighed and opened her mouth, leaning forward slightly. She felt weird and annoyed as he probed her mouth. "You tongue is a little more reddish than I'd like." She rolled her eyes as she endured his numerous, all the while listening to his annoying comments as he did his job. Not to mention that horrible dye job.

"Can you tell me a few more of your symptoms?" Whale asked. He walked into the kitchen but peeped his head back out for her to answer. She rolled her eyes.

"Coughing, sneezing, stuffy nose." She trailed off as she thought. "Mild headaches."

He hmmphed and went back into the kitchen. Regina quickly got up to see what he was doing, as the idea of anyone traipsing through her kitchen without permission appalled her. "What about your magic?" Whale asked, pouring some chicken noodle soup into a pot to boil.

"What-what about it?" she asked.

"Perhaps we should conduct a new test. I want to see if this is much more than it seems and what kind of medicine you need."

Regina scoffed as he methodically prepared the soup and poured her a bowl. She looked it over a curious eye as he poured himself some.

"So, Regina, have you been doing things you normally wouldn't? Going to places that you haven't been to in a while?" Whale asked politely as he sipped the soup.

Regina would've snapped his neck, but she hadn't eaten in quite a while and the soup smelled heavenly. "I went to the stables...for the first time in doomsday. But I'm fairly sure I didn't catch a disease from the horses. This is nothing more than a cold." She grabbed a spoon and dug into the hot soup, burning her tongue and lip but not caring in the least.

"Really? You've learned to face your past?"

"I rode a horse. It's no big deal."

Whale looked down at his bowl. "You know, even if I had tried that night, I couldn't have brought Daniel back to you. And if I could...he wouldn't be the man you remember." Regina stopped eating, slowly placing her spoon back in the bowl. "I tried with my brother and he nearly killed me. The fact that Daniel was able to break through at all...should prove that what you had was true and pure. I know it was cruel but it was never my intention to hurt you."

"Is it ever anyone's intention?" Regina shot back. "And yet, who gets hurt in the process?" She chuckled darkly. "I suppose I'm used to it now."

"Sorry about that."

She waved her hand dismissively and started eating again. "It's not like it's anything new."

He was quiet for a moment as he went back to eating. While she had a second bowl, he got up and went into the living room. She finished her food and went into the living room to find that he'd spread a blanket on the floor, lit the fireplace and put a movie on the tv. He felt of her neck and forehead, commenting that she was warmer than normal. He had her lay down on the floor and rolled her up in the blanket before placing her on the couch.

"How the hell is this supposed to be-"

"You." He interrupted. "Look cute like a little burrito, your Majesty." Whale grinned.

"Shut up."

"Okay, now this video is recommended by doctors of this world to relax patients like you. Personally, I think it's garbage but I think you'll like it." He flipped on the movie but she frowned immediately.

"That last thing I want to see is this drivel." She waved her hands, opening the DVD player and tore out The Notebook, replacing it with Mr. and Mrs. Smith. "This is a much better love story in my opinion. Not to mention Brad Pitt is the sexiest man alive. Angelina Jolie's not bad looking either. Not as hot as me."

Whale grinned at her. "I knew there had to be something about you that I liked."

Regina found herself actually enjoying the doctor's presence. However, not too long later, she felt incredibly tired and found herself drifting off to sleep...leaning on Whale's shoulder. She barely registered being carried upstairs, but she knew the softness of her bed as she laid down.

"Good night, Regina." A gentle kiss was placed to her forehead as she drifted off.

The next morning Regina felt well enough to go back to work. She didn't even cough or sneeze and her sinuses were perfectly clear. But her thoughts were on a certain doctor who'd taken it upon himself to speed her along the road to recovery. She was only an hour into her work before she picked up the phone.

"You've reached the offices of , how may I help you?"

"Slow day?" Regina asked.

There was a chuckle from the other end. "Yes, your Majesty."

"I'm thinking about taking another sick day. Care to join me...Victor?"

"I would love it. I'll be at the mansion in 10."

"Wait...nothing you did yesterday was necessary, was it?"

"Besides the cold medicine I put in your soup…no, not really." He chuckled. "But you would've never come in otherwise and, it was nice talking to you."

Regina bit her lip. "See you in 10."

"I will be there."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	14. Fire and Ice

Mal/Ingrid

Storybrooke had gathered in the town hall to try and make sense of this whole Snow Queen situation. "Look, everyone, please calm down. Elsa is right here, okay? She's not the one causing the blizzard." Emma said. Regina stood next to her, looking incredibly bored out of her skull.

"Then who's doing it?" Leroy demanded.

"Look, we're trying to figure it out."

"I'll bet she had something to do with it." He said, pointing at Regina.

The queen rolled her eyes. "I use fire, not ice...you twit."

"But she did have something to do with it." The temperature of the room suddenly dropped until it was nearly freezing. Ice spread along the floor and walls and icicles sprang from the ceiling. In the center of the room appeared a small cyclone of snow and ice. Out of its midst, stepped the Snow Queen herself, robed in a long white dress that had snowflakes sparkling in the design like diamonds. Her long blonde hair fell past her shoulders in soft pale golden waves. She was like ice incarnate. Beautiful and dangerous. Cold blue eyes scanned over the inhabitants. "The Savior and the Evil Queen. You took something from me. Someone. And a Miss Snow White took someone else I cared deeply about. That creates a bit of a problem. You ruined everything."

"Ingrid, please-" Elsa started, but was completely frozen a second later in a thick block of white ice. Ingrid had not moved at all, there was no hand gesture, no magic spell. Emma glanced at Regina. She could see the queen tense up, prepared to throw a fireball just in case.

"Who are you talking about?" Regina asked, boldly stepping forward.

"Maleficent." Ingrid said. "Emma killed her and you trapped her underground for 28 years. You took her from me."

"I wasn't aware that you and her were together."

"It doesn't matter what you were aware of. Our business was our own. Not only did you murder the only woman I have ever loved," She gestured to Emma. "But your mother stole our child, cursed her and banished her. You're probably not even aware of this, but now you are, because one by one, I will destroy each of you and everyone you hold dear because of what you have done."

"We can talk about this." Emma tried to calm the situation. Regina chose that moment to launch a fireball, but before the flames could leave her hand, Ingrid fired an ice spike that went straight through the queen's palm, imbedding itself there. Regina scream as the spike surged, spreading ice around her hand until it was encased in an ice block that yanked her to the ground. Ingrid conjured a white bow and an arrow made of ice. Emma drew her gun. "Ingrid, stop this. You don't want this fight."

"I have lost everything. What else is there to lose?" Ingrid asked. She fired the arrow at Regina, whose instincts made her catch it with her other hand, only for it to morph into another block of ice and force her other hand to the ground. Ingrid disappeared before Emma could shoot at her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Snow Queen returned to her lair. Hot tears flowed down her cheeks. She left a trail of teardrops in her wake, all frozen pieces of ice. She approached her mirror, still in pieces but only missing a couple. She cast a spell and smiled as she saw one of her favorite memories being shown. It was after she'd run away from Arendelle, afraid of her own powers, and she'd happened to come to Misthaven and ran into a certain fire breathing dragon. They were mirror opposites, just like the elements they controlled. Fire and ice.

 _Ingrid smiled as the great bed was showered in moonlight from the window nearby. She traced senseless designs on the taut stomach of her lover. Mal was hot to the touch and being near her, made her magic want to flare up and cool down at the same time. Mal's purring was soothing as she ran her fingers through her icy queen's hair. They were currently tangled together in Mal's bed, enjoying the conflicting temperatures in the air caused by their magic.  
Mal started chuckling and Ingrid raised her head. "Fire and ice." The dragon smiled. "Falling in love."_

" _Why is that funny?" Ingrid asked._

" _I used to think that love didn't exist. Because I'd had my heart broken. Now the fire that I breathe is...ice. Stay with me, Ingrid. Be mine."_

" _I already am." Ingrid smiled, leaning forward to press her forehead against Mal's. She started laughing to herself at how different they were, how screwed up their lives had been and twisted their fates were, but had still fallen in love. Maleficent raised her hand and Ingrid raised hers, pressing their palms together and they both let their magic flow. Fire covered their joined hands until her ice magic joined with it, turning it blue and slowly down its burning. It was beautiful. "I love you, Maleficent."_

" _I love you too, Ingrid."_

A loud crash behind her made her smile. "Son of a bitch!" Lily said. Ingrid turned around. Her daughter had slipped on her ice tears. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, dear." Who would've thought that after everything that had happened, that her and Mal's daughter would walk right into her foster home. But Lily was here. She was just as angry as Ingrid was about what happened to their perfect world, shattered by selfishness. "Did you get it?"

Lily held up a small vial with blood inside it. "Yeah. I gave Snow and Charming a piece of my fist too."

"Then let's go." Ingrid teleported them straight to the library. They had one shot at this. They took the elevator to the underground cavern and Ingrid collected the ashes.

"Think this'll really work?" Lily asked as she poured the blood on the ground.

"I hope so. That's what the spell said. Reveal the betrayal and pour the blood of those who wronged Mal the most on the ashes. It should work-" The cavern started shaking and the ashes started bubbling. It slowly started morphing into Mal's various forms. From her undead one to her dragon one and finally...to her beautiful human form. Ingrid barely waited for the transformation to be complete before she rushed into the dragon's arms. Their lips met in a long awaited reunion. Mal held onto her so tightly, she was sure her nails left marks on her back.

"Okay, um, glad you guys are happy, but uh, disgusted daughter is still here. Moaning's pretty loud." Lily cut in.

Mal stepped back, nipping Ingrid's lip playfully before taking in the sight of their daughter. "Daughter?"

"I found her, Mal." Ingrid smiled. Her heart was beating so hard it almost hurt and she was struggling not to cry. "This is Lilith, our daughter."

"I go by Lily. You are Maleficent."

"I go by Mal." Mal smiled and stepped up to their daughter, purring so hard it must've hurt. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You don't have to be all formal. I know we don't know each other that well, but…" Lily threw her arms around her mother's neck and Mal was only too happy to return.

"We can fully get to know each other later." Mal said softly. She kissed Lily's head and turned to Ingrid. "I am back. Forgive my one track mind at the moment, but I feel like destroying the people that did this."

Ingrid smirked evilly. "I'll freeze the town."

Mal grinned. "And I'll burn it down."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	15. The Queen's Men

**Regina/Killian/Jefferson/David**

They felt the wave of magic as Regina kissed Henry's forehead and broke the curse. The queen nearly collapsed at all the memories that suddenly came to light. David and Killian nearly keeled over as they too were assaulted by the shattering of a spell neither had known had been cast. Emma put an arm around the pirate and Henry tried to comfort his mother.

"Regina?" David took a deep breath. Regina straightened up and looked into his eyes.

"David?" She said in a breathless whisper. She looked over at Hook. "Killian."

"What's going on?" Emma asked. She tried to ask her mother...but Snow was gone.

"Leave us, Henry." Regina commanded softly. She gestured to Emma without breaking eye contact with David. "You too, Emma."

"No. I want to know what the hell's going on." The blonde hissed, only to be teleported away, along with Henry.

Regina rushed into David's arms and kissed his lips. Powerful arms engulfed her and he kissed her back with as much passion as he could muster. The hole in her heart ached painfully as she turned from David and was welcomed into Killian's grasp. His kiss was less tender, crying out for her desire, and she was more than happy to answer. David and Killian shared a hug and followed her out to her car, completely ignoring Robin Hood when he tried to talk to her. There was one more. One more love that she had to find. She found him running through the streets like a madman. Jefferson barely waited for her to get out of the car before grabbing her and crushing her to his chest. She felt as though a weight had been lifted off her shoulders and the hole in her heart had been mended just from being back with her loves. As happy as she was, a dark rage was boiling in all of them. Someone had done everything to tear them apart. Someone had taken their memories, their love for each other and replaced them with hatred and darkness. Someone had turned them into monsters for selfishness, and now everything was messed up. Regina lead the men to her house and found Emma, Henry and Robin waiting in her living room.

"What's going on, Mom?" Henry asked.

Regina sighed as she motioned for him to sit next to her on the couch. "Henry, I know this is weird. But your storybook...is wrong." She magically conjured it in her hands and opened to a picture of her as the Evil Queen. "She never existed. She was created, not by me giving in to the darkness, but by the Dark One making a deal with someone. The real story...is far less interesting."

"Then tell me. Start at the beginning. You guys…" He looked at each of them in confusion.

"I met David long before he met Snow, and we were friends. So were Jefferson, Killian and I. Whether or not, we are true loves, I don't know. But we did-"

"Do." Jefferson corrected.

She smiled. "We **do** love each other. Would you like for me to tell you the story, Little Prince?"

"Please."

Regina nodded. "It was a very long time ago, my dear. I had been living as a bandit and a thief in the woods for the last decade after escaping my mother, but she almost caught up with me. She didn't." Regina smiled and looked at the prince at her side. "Thanks to David…"

 _The sound of thundering hooves was all she could hear as she urged Rocinante faster, tearing up the soft earth in their desperate attempt to flee. The forest was starting to thin around her and finally gave way to farmland, but it only exposed her even more to her pursuers. Still, she was not going back to her mother. There was the twang of a bow string and the next thing Regina knew she was eating dirt. Rocinante stumbled hard and fell onto his side, screaming and desperately rolling to get up. She picked herself up and turned to immediately receive a kick in the chest that knocked her back down._

" _We've been searching for you for a long while, your majesty." said one of the black riders from behind his helmet. There were four of them, all circling her like a pack of dogs. She raised her hand, releasing a high pitched noise that made their horses rear, furiously shaking their heads and throwing their riders. Regina quickly pulled out a dagger and stabbed one of the riders in the chest. She unsheathed her sword as one of the others did and parried their strike, throwing the dagger and killing one of the other riders. One of the remaining riders threw dirt at her and she turned momentarily to protect her eyes. The rider thought he had the best of her, but she set him alight with a well placed fireball. He screamed, filling with the air with his cries of anguish and the smell of burning flesh. She covered her mouth as the man collapsed, still burning. "Give up. Cora will get you eventually."_

 _Regina turned to the last rider. He pulled out his sword and advanced. She deftly managed to hold off his onslaught. Using a sword was a minor skill of hers, and a straight out battle was not something she was going to win. She tried another fireball, but her mother must've placed a shielding spell on him because it had no effect. He forced back and managed to knock her off her feet and tried to stab her with her sword. She managed to move at the last second but still got her side sliced open._

" _Give up." He said, pointing the weapon at her throat. "Tonight, you return home, your majesty."_

" _Hey!" The rider turned as a man raced down the road on horseback. Regina chose that opportunity to magically shatter the rider's sword and sliced off his arm at the elbow with her own. He only glared at her, even as blood spurted from the stump of his arm. She scowled and swung her sword, unleashing a burst of magic to slice off his head, but chopping off someone's head was no simple task. She viciously hacked it off with three hard shots and collapsed with a sigh. "Hey, are you alright?" She looked up into the kind eyes of a handsome man with bright eyes. He was built, no doubt a farmer by his simple clothes and long messy dark hair._

" _I'm fine, dear, but if you don't mind helping me build a fire pit please?" She panted, getting back to her feet._

 _He looked confused, but assisted her in building the pit and setting it on fire. They tossed in the bodies of the black riders, as well as their horse tack and tied their horses to the farmer's horse. "There you go. Free meat or free help." Regina said._

" _Why-" He started to ask, but she collapsed to the ground, her vision going black almost instantly._

 _/_

 _When Regina came to, she was laying on a soft bed in a small, neat room. She groaned and looked around, trying and failing miserably to sit up. The room was simply decorated with mostly the barest necessities present, except quilts draped over everything. She pushed away the warm blankets covering her and looked down at the wound on her side that had been cleaned and stitched up. Finding nothing wrong with it, she stood up on shaky legs and looked out the small window. The farmer from before was using the riders' horses to help him tend to the fields and his crops. He was shirtless and she tilted her head at seeing all that powerful flesh glistening in the sun. It'd been 10 years since she'd even spoken to another human being while constantly being on the run from her mother, much less had any sort of relationship with one. Snow was grown now, she didn't understand why her mother was still chasing her, but she wasn't about to wait and find out._

" _Oh good, you're awake." Regina whipped around, her hand going to her waist for her sword, but it was nowhere near. "Relax." the older woman said. She had a kind countenance and long black and white hair. She exuded a gentle aura and was clearly aging with grace. "David told me about those men chasing you and you giving him their horses. Thanks to you we have enough money to last us until next spring. But you must be hungry." She said, obviously knowing the answer already. Regina's stomach chose that moment to rumble rather loudly._

" _I suppose you might be right." She smiled sheepishly, causing her hostess to laugh._

" _I'm Ruth. I'll get your bag so you can change and then get some food in your belly." The woman turned to leave._

" _Regina."_

" _What was that, dear?"_

" _My name's Regina."_

 _Ruth smiled over her shoulder before leaving to retrieve her things. Regina magically cleaned herself and quickly changed out of her clothes. The going was slower than she would've liked due to her wound, but she was too weak to do much at the moment. She put on a long sleeved lace up hooded cream colored shirt and dark leather pants. Her boots, made of old worn leather would need to be replaced soon. She headed out of the room and found Ruth laying out a table with food. The smell was enough to make her faint._

" _David'll be in after he washes up. He's taken good care of your horse for you."_

" _Thank you." Regina said, completely unused to such kindness. She sat down and Ruth served her a plate piled high with mashed potatoes, roasted beef, garden vegetables and cooked fruits. "Um, ma'am, I appreciate this, but the longer I'm here, the more danger you'll be in. I should leave before you get hurt. More people are going to come for me."_

" _You've been unconscious for 4 days." Ruth said, fixing a plate for David, who Regina assumed was her son. "I alerted the town Sheriff and he and his boys are keeping the roads clear of black riders. You're safe, dear." She smiled and put the plate in front of an empty seat. She turned to fix another as David stepped in. The man bore the same kindness and integrity as his mother. One could tell from his appearance. He sat down, the chair creaking heavily under his weight._

" _Are you alright, ma'am?" He asked._

 _Regina nodded. "Thanks to you and your mother."_

 _He offered his hand. "I'm David."_

" _Regina." She said, shaking it. He quickly turned to his food and dug in hungrily. She looked down at the mouthwatering mountain of sustenance in front of her. She didn't want to just dive in like David, but neither did she eat prettily like a princess. Ruth informed her that since her attack, David had brought her back to the farmhouse and she'd tended to her wounds. There hadn't been any more reports of black riders in the area and the local Sheriff was patrolling the roads._

" _We've been taking care of your horse too." David said. "He's a little old to be running around, isn't it?"_

" _Rocinante? He's a hard old boy. Is he alright?"_

" _Yeah, he's fine. He's beautiful by the way."_

" _Thank you. He's like my oldest friend. But you are right, he's too old for this life."_

" _What kind of life is that, dear?" Ruth asked gently._

 _Regina sighed. "That's a long and dark tale."_

" _I have all day and plenty of firewood."_

 _She smirked despite herself. "I suppose I owe you dearly for saving my life."_

 _Ruth said nothing, only blinked, waiting for Regina to begin. She told them both about growing up with her mother who abused her physically, emotionally and psychologically with magic. She told them about her cowardly father, whom she still loved deeply despite everything, and meeting Daniel and falling in love, saving Snow, being forced to marry the King, plotting to run away. When she told them about what Cora had done to Daniel that night, the old woman was close to tears. Regina continued to say that she planned to escape once more, but to do that she would need to kill the king. It was during the consummation of their marriage when he tried to force himself on her that she stabbed him the chest. Everything after that was a little hazy for a while, but she did remember a lot of blood and later found out that she'd carved out the man's heart with the knife and stabbed him at least 20 times. She'd run then, taking Rocinante from the stables and tried to escape the kingdom, but her mother caught up to her, angered that Regina had ruined her plans. She attacked and Regina defended herself, using magic for the first time to incapacitate her mother just enough to get away. She'd never looked back, but Cora still refused to let her go._

" _I'm so sorry, dear." Ruth put her arms around her and Regina just broke down, shaking and sobbing. Ruth held her quietly, stroking her hair like her own mother had never done. "It's alright, dear. You're safe here."_

" _I'm not." Regina quickly moved away, wiping her eyes as she stood up. "Thank you for your kindness, the both of you, but I should leave before I hurt you too." She grabbed her bag and headed out to the stables. Rocinante and the other horses were tied up in the large barn and she quickly grabbed her saddle and threw it onto Rocinante's back, but paused as she looked into her old friend 's eyes. "You are getting too old for this, aren't you?" She sighed and pushed the saddle off, once again grabbed her bag and started to leave._

" _Hey." David said, appearing in the door. "Just wait a second, Regina."_

" _David, this is for the best. Would you care for Rocinante for me?"_

" _Regina." He took her hand and pulled her over to a hay bale and made her sit. "Maybe it's time you stopped running."_

" _She'll find me if I stop."_

" _You'll die if you keep going. What kind of life are you living?"_

" _What about you, Farm Boy?" She countered. He only smirked._

" _Listen, my mother would like for you to stay. You can help around the place. Life should be more than running and fighting and fear."_

" _i am a perfect stranger. For all you know I lied about everything I told you."_

" _You didn't." He stated matter of factly._

 _Regina looked around, remembering the life she'd planned to live with Daniel. She'd been willing to give up all of her possessions and lavish lifestyle for a single chance at true happiness, at true love. "A queen, living with a shepherd and his mother?"_

" _You can be the Farm Queen, Queen of Horses." David grinned foolishly. "I just want to help."_

 _She sighed again. "A week. I'll stay for one week, if you'll have me."_

" _We will." He said, throwing up his arms. "Come on, there's a lot of things you can learn on a farm."_

" _You mean how to turn the dirt? Or pull up weeds?"_

" _Don't knock it til you try it."_

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"I stayed with Ruth and David for 3 years." Regina said. "For 3 years, I could live free."

"And Rocinante?" Henry asked, making her smile.

"Rocinante died unfortunately, but not before I bred him with a good mare. I named his foal Rocinante as well, to continue his legacy so to speak."

"Rocinante the Second is at the stables?"

"No, but I'll explain it. Anyways, that's how David and I met. It wasn't until later that I encountered-"

"Everyone's favorite handsome devil." Killian interrupted with a pose.

Regina rolled her eyes and noticed the hurt look in Emma's eyes, but it really wasn't their fault. "As I was saying Henry, before I was annoyingly interrupted, I met Killian a little while later. He wasn't a pirate then, but a military officer."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Regina had never seen the sea up close. She had never gotten the time when she lived with her parents, whose estate was nowhere near the ocean. She was instantly mesmerized by the wide expanse of water. Ruth chuckled at her awestruck look and David only smirked as he came to her side._

" _Beautiful, isn't it, Love?" Both of them turned as a handsome man with devilishly good looks swaggered towards them. He wore a pristine white and gold naval officer's jacket, white pants and boots with his hair tied at the nape of his neck. Pretty blue eyes fell upon Regina, followed by a dashing smirk._

" _Yes, it is beautiful." She smiled as he kissed her hand._

" _Killian Jones, at your service."_

" _I'm Regina. This is David and Ruth."_

" _And what brings you to port?" Killian asked. "Business or...pleasure?"_

 _Ruth laughed and David only rolled his eyes. "Business, just selling some crops."_

" _Farming? Ugh, such a dull profession. Being stuck in one place all the time. A real man needs a ship." Killian said._

" _Small ship." David muttered._

" _Hey. Don't ever insult the size of a man's ship."_

" _And your ship is where?"_

" _Alas, don't have one of me own yet. All in due time. However, my brother possesses a ship of fine make. Care for a tour?"_

" _I would love one." Regina accepted Killian's arm as he bowed. Ruth went off to conduct business, leaving David and Regina to accompany Killian aboard a beautiful vessel. "The Rebecca?" Regina said. "Who's Rebecca?"_

" _Just some lass my brother was sweet on." He gave them a tour of the Imperial ship and even introduced them to the crew and his brother. Liam Jones seemed like a good man. He was very devoted to his position and it was clear that Killian idolized him. After the tour, Killian lead them to a small seaside bar for a drink and Regina listened intensely as he told these grand tales of all the adventures he'd had. David only seemed mildly impressed. "We ship out the day after tomorrow for uncharted lands that's said to house a great weapon. The Royal majesties want us to bring it in."_

" _Sounds exciting." Regina said. She looked at David and kissed his cheek to make him smirk._

" _You two are together?" Killian asked._

" _Yes and no." David replied._

" _You're welcome to spend the day with us if you're not busy." Regina added. "Or if you're bored. Farm life isn't so dull."_

" _Alright then, Regina." He flashed that devilish smirk of his again and kissed the back of her hand. "The longer I am within your company, the happier I shall be."_

 _Killian proved to be a lovely companion. He and David got along a lot better than they would've admitted, always picking at each other and telling jokes. Regina was just glad to be among the company. She was a little sad when she had today goodbye to Killian as he shipped off with his brother. David gave him a hug and he kissed Ruth's cheek, smirking again. When he and Regina were alone on the docks, Killian tore a piece of his uniform off and knelt on one knee, silently asking permission. She nodded and he tied the strip of cloth around her thigh. "I'll remove it when I return, Miss Mills."_

" _Your friends will be waiting." She replied, giving him a kiss on the cheek._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"When he returned," Regina said. "He was the infuriating man you see today."

Killian grinned. "I quit the Navy of course and my crew split, leaving me with _the Rebecca._ AKA, _the Jolly Roger._ I used the ship to make deliveries for Ruth and get us some more money."

"It wasn't until we met Jefferson that we got rich." David added.

"The tale of our meeting is by far the least interesting." Jefferson said. "So we won't bore anyone."

"You were spying on me while I was taking a bath." Regina frowned at him.

"As I said, not very interesting." Jefferson said, looking at Henry. "I mastered my hat and used it to take us all on adventures around the worlds. We brought back some treasured artifacts and gold and made Ruth rich. We bought her a big house by the lake."

"By that time, years had passed." Regina explained. "That's why the Rocinante in the stables is not Rocinante the Second, but the Third. He was getting old so we had to breed him again. Anyways, things were peaceful for a while."

"Wait a minute, so...all of you..are together? Like together together? How-"

"To answer your question, yes. You don't need to know **how**." She wasn't sure what had changed between them. What had caused the shift from good friends who were constantly fighting and bickering to something far more. All she knew was, she was theirs and they were hers. And for so long, things had been perfect. They'd even been in the process of deciding whether or not to have a child when her mother found her. The battle had not lasted long and it left devastating effects. Regina was stabbed through the stomach and any chances of having a child was taken from her. Because they weren't strong enough to kill Cora, Jefferson had opened a portal with his hat and Killian and David had knocked her through it, along with the rest of her riders which were swallowed by the portal's winds. Ruth had been killed in the attack, unfortunately and things were less than perfect after that. Then Rumpelstiltskin had intervened just as things were getting back to normal. "Snow and David had met and Snow had fallen in love with him, but he was in love with me. With a heart full of unrequited love, she made a deal with Rumpelstiltskin to get her True Love and he completely took her wish and destroyed it and as usual, made it his own. He had the Author rewrite our stories and then the Author betrayed him by writing the god awful stories that are in your storybook. See? The truth is less interesting, that's why he spiced them up and completely screwed all of us."

"But Killian." Emma said, looking up at the pirate. "What about us?" Killian merely took her hand and escorted her out of the room.

Regina sighed and looked down at her lap. "So...how was the missing year with Emma?"

"Great." Henry said. "I got pretty good at math. Oh, and I saw an apple tree like yours in the park. Didn't know it then, but I know it now."

"That's good."

"So...what's going to happen now?" He asked.

"I have no idea."

"Are you mad at Grandma?"

"No. She just wanted her happy ending and after everything I've been through, I can't fault anyone for that. Gold is to blame for this. He shouldn't have distorted Snow's wish." She sighed. "I guess we take it one day at a time."

"In the meantime." Jefferson said, touching Regina's leg. She looked up at him. "How about you come meet Grace. I would love for her to meet the real Regina."

Regina smiled, blushing brightly. "Okay."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a long day. The curse being broken and being reunited with her loves, having to explain to her son and Emma and former soulmate, not to mention all the craziness with her sister. Regina was exhausted. She was so tired and she just wanted to lay down and sleep for a week. But she couldn't, there was far too much to be done.

She was standing in her bedroom at the foot of the bed in her pajamas. The room was dim. She felt a pair of strong hands start to undo her clothes. By their size, she knew they were David's. Snow had yet to have been found, but nothing could deter her men from claiming her again. When she was completely naked, he turned her around and tossed her back onto her bed. He took his place between her legs. She gasped at feeling his tongue start to lap at her center, but it was swallowed by Jefferson's soft lips on hers. Killian's mouth attached themselves to her breasts. She giggled when Killian's facial hair tickled her skin.

"Regina." Jefferson leaned away to say. David and Killian both paused, looking up at her.

"Yes?"

"I do hope you don't plan on walking tomorrow."

She grinned. "I'm counting on it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	16. Affair

Henry Sr./Ruth

The earth trembled as the great black carriage and team of over a dozen horses shook the ground, stampeding over the road at breakneck speed. It's single passenger sighed as he watched the world fly by. He sat upon seats cushioned with the softest padding and embroidered with golden threads. His clothes were dark, crafted from the finest black leather and silk. Everything about his life pointed to lavishness and luxury, except...for the figurative collar around his neck and the chains binding his wrists and ankles, marking him as a slave, a possession. Henry, the once wealthy and vibrant prince with a lust for life was all but gone due to being crushed under the heel of his wife, a woman who turned out to be a heartless monster the likes of which he'd never seen before. Cora consumed his entire life until it meant only one thing: producing an heir. A daughter. A queen. His little Regina was only 9 and he could tell that queenship was not something she desired, despite Cora's meddling. He wanted to take Regina away from her mother, to give her a better chance at life, one where she would be free to love and live, but he was weak. Cora was too powerful.

The carriage suddenly swerved wildly and he was nearly thrown to the floor. He quickly got back up and stepped outside to where his driver was arguing with a woman who dropped all of her groceries on the ground. His driver grabbed her and Henry stepped forward and pushed him away. "Unhand this woman and return to your post. Make sure the horses are well." The driver glared at him and sauntered off while he turned to the lovely woman as she scrambled to pick up her groceries. She was of middle age, near to his own, with black hair that was steadily turning white with a myriad of silver strands mixed in. She possessed a kind face and he could see her hands were calloused and her skin was burnt in some places from the sun. Telltale signs of farmwork.

Henry bent to help her gather the groceries and put them back into her bag. "Apologies."

She shook her head. "I should be apologizing, my lord. I should've moved quickly and-"

"Nonsense, my driver didn't need push the horses so hard. The fault is mine." He held up his hand. "Henry."

"Ruth." She said, shaking it and smiling shyly down at the ground.

"It is a dangerous road for a woman to walk alone. Allow me to take you home in my carriage, milady."

Ruth scoffed. "I am a peasant, my lord. I am no lady. I am a simple farmer's daughter."

He smirked. "If you are no lady, then I am no lord...and it is Henry, if you would be so kind." He offered his hand and helped her into the carriage, calling for his driver to turn them around and take them to the nearby village. Listening to Ruth talk, it brought a strange kind of peace, knowing that there was a still a world out there beyond Cora's grasp, and there was still beauty that she had not destroyed.

Henry threw back his head heartily at Ruth's expression. "Yes, indeed, there was a time when I was considered one of the most handsome men in the kingdom. That day is long gone since my hair decided to run off the top of my head." She covered her mouth to keep from showing her teeth as she shook with mirth.

"You are a foolish man."

"My brothers would often say the same thing."

The driver knocked on the door, announcing that they were in the village. Ruth gave them directions to her small farm.

"Surely you don't work here alone."

"There is no one but me." Ruth shrugged. "I must go, but thank you so much for the ride."

"Hopefully we shall meet again, Lady Ruth."

"I await the day, Lord Henry." Ruth blushed as she exited the carriage. He watched her until she was in her home before nodding to the driver to take him home.

Cora was not pleased upon his arrival. Regina was sitting to her desk, pretending to read the book her mother assigned her. Her 9 year old attention was clearly on her parents.

"You are late. Why?" Cora demanded.

"There was a farmer in the road who had a broken cart. I had to wait for it to be repaired. The earth was too wet to go around." Henry said, looking down so as not to look into her eyes. She seemed to accept this answer because she soon moved on to question Regina on her reading. He stood behind Cora's back, looking at the book and gave Regina answers. Cora sent their daughter off for a bath and to get ready for bed. Once she'd finished, Henry went into her room to wish her a good night's sleep.

"Good night, Daddy. I love you." Regina smiled at him as she hurried herself beneath the blankets.

"Good night, sweetheart. I love you too." He kissed her forehead and got ready for bed as well. Cora was already asleep when he went into the room. He watched her as she slept. She was so soft, so different when she wasn't constantly trying to uphold some noble image. Henry made a decision. Cora would not ruin Regina's life. He would do everything he possibly could to make sure she couldn't.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few days passed before Henry was sent off to do more errands for his tyrannical wife and he passed by Ruth's village. He told his driver to head to the farm. Ruth was just stepping out of her farmhouse when he descended the steps of the carriage.

"Lord Henry, I must say, I did not expect to see you again." The smile that touched Ruth's lips warmed his heart.

"I told you that we must, Lady Ruth." He replied with a smile of his own. "Is there anything I could help you with?"

"No, I'm just heading to the market."

"You're in luck. I have an empty carriage just waiting."

Ruth smiled and accepted a ride to the village. She took his arm and allowed him to spend the evening with her and assisting with her errands. It was perhaps the second time since being married to Cora that Henry felt any sense of peace and happiness. The first, being the birth of Regina. After that taste of true happiness, Henry was almost addicted. He spent as much time as possible with Ruth, whenever he could sneak away. He made sure to keep it a secret from Cora, but the love blossoming in his heart for this simple farmer's daughter was making him break all the rules. Especially a very important one when you happened to be married.

"A child?" Henry asked, pacing the small farmhouse. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am with child, Henry." Ruth said. "Your child."

Henry sat down slowly. He didn't regret his actions in the least and was secretly happy for new children. It's just that it would make things harder to keep from Cora. In the end, he made his decision. Over the next few months, he whittled away at his own power within the kingdom, leaving both he and Cora with hardly any. His father worked with him and acted as though nothing had changed when Cora was around, and the witch was blissfully ignorant of Henry's work. He wasn't a fighter, he shrank from confrontation and he was a coward, but he would protect his family. Ruth eventually gave birth to two sons she named David and James. The third time in Henry's life where happiness instead fear reigned. The fourth, was when he brought Regina to see her little brothers. Regina was so happy being with her brothers and she taught them to ride when they were very young. The affair and double life continued for a number of years and Henry actually became good at deceiving his wife. His plan was completely demolished when he found out that Cora had manipulated the king into marrying Regina. Cora had accepted on her behalf and within days, Regina would be taken away to the castle and forced to live a life Henry knew his daughter didn't want. He did the only thing he could do, he had Regina pack her things as soon as possible and she and Daniel were sent to Ruth's farmhouse. His father gave them an armed escort and protected them while they waited for him to come. It was a quiet night and Cora was sitting in a deep chair in front of the fireplace with her head leaned back and her eyes closed.

Henry stepped forward and gently touched her shoulders and started to massage them. "Busy day?"

"Preparing our daughter for queendom. And you?"

"Nothing much-"

"Seeing your little farm whore? And your bastard children?" Cora asked, nonchalantly. She chuckled. "Did you honestly think you were being smart? Cheating on me?"

"Well, I knew I couldn't fight you." Henry said, keeping his cool. "But, I did take away a few things of yours."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes. One: Regina is gone. She came be happy with her stable boy and live a life worth living."

"She's at your whore's farmhouse." Cora chuckled. She turned her head so he could better massage her right shoulder and neck. "Next?"

"Well, you hold no more claim to the throne. I renounced my royal blood and all ties to power. You are no longer married to a prince but to a commoner." He smiled, proud of his handiwork. "In fact, soon you won't be married at all."

"Then I'll be free of you." Cora pushed his hand away and stood up, raising her hand and constricting his neck. "You really think you could slip all of this by me, Henry? We both know that you aren't the type of man to rebel."

Henry heard the twang of a bowstring behind him. Cora easily caught the arrow flying at her face. Ruth came into his field of vision. "No, he isn't, witch, but you will not take him from me."

"You really thought you could shoot me? What is this, a poisoned arrow?"

"Yes, it is. But Henry told me about you being able to catch arrows...so it poisoned the shaft instead of the tip." Henry's feet hit the floor and Cora collapsed, as stiff as a board. "The king will be here soon to lock you up. By the way, that spell isn't going to wear off anytime soon. Not until you've been locked away forever."

"What are you doing here?" Henry asked.

"You don't need to be a warrior or have magic to be able to protect those you love." Ruth replied, kissing his cheek. "Now, shall we leave this dreadful place behind forever?"

Henry nodded and took her hand. He didn't even look back. A group of guards with an armed caravan passed by them on the road home. He'd traded in their great carriage for a simple horse and wagon not long ago to help Ruth at her farm. "I was terrified. She knew the whole time."

"She is a smart woman." Ruth murmured, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Marry me."

"What?"

"Marry me." He said again, reaching into the pocket of his doublet and pulled out a ring, a simply made gold ring with a large diamond. "This belonged to my mother. It will be yours if you say yes, Lady Ruth."

"I am no lady." Ruth smirked as she plucked the ring from his fingers and slid it onto hers. "But I will say yes."

A genuine smile touched Henry's lips. He kissed his new fiancée and he ride all the way to his new home with that smile plastered on his face. They arrived at the farmhouse just as dawn streaked across the sky. Regina and Daniel were tending to the animals and David and James, now 8 years old, came running out of the house and climbed onto the wagon before it had a chance to stop to hug their parents.

"Is it over?" Regina asked, walking over. Did you kill her?"

"No." Henry said, climbing down. He reached up to assist Ruth in getting down as well. "Cora is alive, but she will be encaged. You can visit her anytime you like." Regina frowned, neither seeing that happening anytime soon. "But it is far from over. We have some crops to plant!" He announced loudly. "Better hitch up Rocinante and get him used to doing farmwork. Daniel, grab a plow. Boys, let's go. You're gonna have to show us how get things done around here." David and James yelled excitedly and raced Regina and Daniel to the barn. Ruth laughed and kissed Henry's cheek. "What's so funny?"

"I'm imagining you plowing a field. You can hardly bend over, my love."

"You're as old as you feel, my lady." Henry smiled.

"You're as old as you are and we are both too old to be plowing a field." Ruth chuckled, following after him.

It was the beginning of a new life for the Mills family. One free of fear and restrictions. One where everyone was free...except Cora.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review! Sorry for any mistakes or age inconsistencies with the kids.


	17. Rock My World

Emma/Regina

When Emma saw her, her heart nearly stopped. She was leaning against a streetlight, smoking a cigarette, perfect lips curled around the bud. A long blue-green dress covered luscious golden curves, except for an almost waist high slit that revealed a long bronze leg that just made the blonde want to lick it. She had the most gorgeous long black hair that fell past her shoulders in waves and the blonde just wanted to run her fingers through it. Who was this woman? She had to find out. Before she could go ask however, a dark skinned woman with long brown hair walked out of a nearby club in some weird, what Emma guessed to be fashionable dress, and grabbed her arm. She said something angrily to Emma's enchantress, who looked very annoyed and put out her cigarette. She glanced up, for only a split second and caught Emma's gaze before she was dragged into the club. Emma felt compelled to follow.

The club was more like a bar and was thankfully not too crowded. It was lit nicely but looked more like a mobster's club or something. Emma searched for a familiar face in the crowd and felt a grin skip across her lips when she spotted her enchantress again, sitting at the bar, lazily shaking a leg while stirring a drink. She smoothed down her little red dress and made her way over, but was stopped once again by the dark skinned woman leaning on the arm of some arrogant looking prick in a tailored black suit. He stroked her enchantress' face and spoke to her. Emma got a little closer to hear the spanish reply of her enchantress. "Vete al infierno , que culo machista." (Go to hell, you chauvinistic ass.)

"Hmm?" the man asked.

"I am sorry, Robin. I will do better." Her accent was pretty thick and sounded sexy as hell.

"Good, be a good girl and stay out of trouble." He kissed her cheek and walked off with the dark skinned woman glaring in the woman's direction.

Emma waited impatiently for them to move a safe distance away before sitting down on the bar stool next to the woman that she was currently completely enamored with. She seemed so regal, so poised compared to the other bitch and that bastard that touched her.

"I am in no mood to talk." came the warning, again in spanish.

"Then maybe a drink will help." Emma said.

She looked up and unleashed a death glare at the blonde. "Go away, please. I did ask nicely." This time, in english

"I will, but first let me know if you want me to shoot that asshole in the face." She gestured to where Robin was sitting on a couch, surrounded by other similarly clad men, drinking and laughing. She'd heard of the man before. He was some kind of mob boss that controlled a huge portion of Brazil already.

"That would not be wise on your part."

"Regardless, I want to shoot him. You'd be my alibi right, if I get caught?"

She looked up and smirked. "I would, but I am afraid my word would not mean much around here."

"Why not?" Emma asked.

The woman reached out to touch her leg that she'd been unconsciously shaking furiously. "What is your name?"

"Emma Swan." said the blonde, holding up her hand.

The woman placed her hand in hers and the blonde was momentarily mesmerized by the softness of it, the beautiful golden color. "Regina Mills."

"Regina." She repeated, placing a kiss on the back of the hand. "Beautiful name."

"You are not from around here, are you?"

"No, I'm from New York. Do you only speak spanish?"

Regina chuckled. "No baby." She said, her voice now completely devoid of her spanish accent. She sounded American. "I'm from Brooklyn."

"So you're just pretending with the accent and the spanish? By the way, I'm assuming Robin and the other girl don't speak it."

"No." Regina said. "My history is complicated, Miss Swan, and my future is quite uncertain. You would do yourself well by walking away right now. Otherwise, you would be putting yourself in a very dangerous position. Robin is a very controlling man, and his wife is just as bad, if not worse."

"Then why are you with them?" Emma asked.

"Because I don't have a choice."

"There's always a choice."

"Not for me." Regina looked back down at her drink and the blonde's heart twisted in her chest to see her look so sad. She seemed to be a proud woman who shouldn't be caged like she obviously was.

"My offer to shoot that guy still stands."

Regina smirked. "He wears a vest and this place is swarming with his men. It would not be wise, unless you were trying to get yourself killed. If so, then have at it."

Emma glanced back up at Robin and his wife. She hated them already and didn't even know them. She tilted her head when the music changed to a very familiar song with a deep bass that she could feel riding through the floor. Michael Jackson's Rock my world. "Dance with me, Miss Mills."

Regina looked up, eyebrows knitting together in confusion. "What?"

"Dance with me." Emma smirked. "Come on. You look like a woman who loves to dance."

Regina looked away. "No."

"Why not?"

"Dancing is for people who enjoy life. I am in chains. I can't. You should go find another woman to talk to."

Emma sighed. "You really gonna make me rock my own world? Not that I don't already, but...I would prefer you to do it." Regina smirked at her antics. "I'm not Michael Jackson, but I'm perfectly willing to make a complete ass out of myself if it would mean one dance with a woman such as yourself." The brunette made no move to get up so she just turned and walked onto the dance floor. She felt eyes watching her almost immediately and discreetly turned her head, noticing that Robin was watching her. He probably saw her with Regina and like the alpha that he so badly wanted to be, most likely wanted to stake his claim. She wondered just want Robin had that would force the woman to stay. Then she noticed he wasn't looking at her at all, he was looking past her. She turned, a grin exploding on her face as she saw Regina step onto the floor. She had her eyes closed and was rolling her shoulders. When they opened, they found Emma's immediately. Regina smiled and started moving her hips in a tantalizing manner.

"You wanted to dance with me. You can't do that being so far away."

Emma pulled her close, enjoying the feeling immensely of having the brunette close, moving with her, their bodies brushing together, grinding against each other in the most watering way. She desperately wanted to touch her, in ways not appropriate for for dance floor. Besides, she didn't want Robin to get angry and shoot her right and then or for Regina to lose the beautiful smile highlighting her face at just from doing something so against her nature and letting go. The brunette was clearly having fun, perhaps the time of her life and Emma decided it was because of her.

They danced for almost an hour before Regina pulled over to a booth seat with a curtain hanging in front of it. They collapsed on the giant chair and Regina sighed. "What time is it, dear?"

Emma looked at her phone. "Almost 8."

"Specifically?"

"7:50."

"Excellent." Regina turned her head to look at her as she sat up on her elbow. "You are a pretty good dancer. Thank you for this."

"Thank you for that." Emma replied. She watched the happiness slowly diminish from Regina's face. "Hey. All you have to do is call and we can go dancing anytime you want."

"I can't. Robin would never allow it." Regina said firmly. She paused for a moment. "My son."

"Excuse me?"

"Robin and Marian hold my son hostage and force me to be their translator and ambassador. They will kill him if I don't do what they say."

"Why not go to the police?"

"Robin has them in his back pocket. If I could just get out of Brazil. I have friends that will help me get to America or Europe. A place where Robin can't find me." She looked down and Emma quickly sat up when she noticed the tears fall. She wiped them away and tilted Regina's head up to look her in the eye.

"What do you need?"

"Tonight? This." When Regina kissed her, Emma's heart nearly stopped. It was so exquisite. Her lips were as soft as they licked, nice and plump and juicy, desperate for a good make out session. She found herself pulling the brunette into her lap in a hungry need to feel her closer. Finally, the need to breathe forced their lips apart. "That...was quite amazing. And sorely needed." Regina panted.

"Same here." Emma smiled.

Regina suddenly stood up and fixed her clothes and hair, making herself look presentable. "Time?"

Emma looked at her phone again. "7:57."

"Okay, listen carefully. I'm going to go out the back door and go around to the front. You head out the front, but wait exactly one minute and I'll see you outside, okay?"

"What's going on?"

"I'm going to go get my son. Do you really want to help me? All I need is a ride."

"Yeah. Sure." Emma said, wanting to help in any way, if only to make Regina smile again and to free a child from his captors. Regina left the booth and she repeatedly kept her phone until exactly one minute had passed. Then she got up and walked out of the booth. She tried to make her way quickly and discreetly to the front door, but she was approached by Marian.

"Hi. You're a lovely thing. What were you doing talking to Regina?"

"Just talking." Emma shrugged. "She was a bit rude and I didn't understand Spanish much."

Marian chuckled. "Well, she is a worthless bitch. I can't imagine why my husband wants to keep her around so much."

"Well, she is a beautiful woman. Perhaps her looks are better than yours." Emma smirked a little when the woman fixed her with a death glare. "She's got a great ass. Impeccable breasts. Sexy accent." She shrugged again and made for the door. Marian stormed back over to her husband and Emma quickly left. She found Regina waiting outside across the street, leaning against her car, holding an unlit cigarette. "I might've pissed off Robin's wife with some stuff I said about you. You all set to go?"

"Just one moment please, I want to see something."

It only just now occurred to Emma that if Regina could sneak off so easily, why didn't she try to leave before. She could've easily hired someone neutral as a driver if she didn't disclose where she was held and worked. She got her answer a moment later when the entire bar suddenly exploded.

"What the hell?!" Emma exclaimed, watching the flames devoured the building. There were almost certainly no survivors. She looked at Regina, silently watching the bar burn. A smirk creeped across her lips.

"Now we can go, Miss Swan." She threw down the cigarette, as well as the rest of her pack and got into the passenger seat.

"You just killed a lot of people in there, Regina." Emma said as she got behind the wheel.

"All of whom are murderers, liars, thugs, mercenaries and thieves." Regina retorted. "I have to hurry before word gets out about this. I have to get my son. Are you going to drive, or not?"

Emma sighed and started her car. Following the brunette's instructions, they drove out to a penthouse in the rural areas of Brazil. The property was guarded by dogs and armed men everywhere. Regina strode confidently inside while Emma waited in the upon instruction. She turned it around so they could be ready to go. Regina quickly returned leading a 10 year old boy with dark hair. She tossed their bags in the back and Henry climbed in as well, trembling violently in fear as the guards watched them closely. Regina got into the passenger's seat again and nodded for Emma to drive.

"What's going on?" Emma asked. "is the kid okay?"

"Yes, he's fine. Henry say hello to Miss Emma Swan. She's helped you get free."

"Hi." Henry said softly from the back.

"Hey kid." She glanced over at Regina who was putting together a gun. "What the hell are you doing? Robin and Marian are dead."

"Cut off the head if a snake and the body will die, right?"

"Right."

"Wrong! Not here. A new head will take its place and I know too much to simply be let go. There is an airport near here. Just drive down the next highway for a few miles, it's on the right. Drop us off there and I can make a call and get us a ride."

Emma turned off the road and hit the brakes. Regina looked at her with puzzling eyes. She leaned over and grabbed the back of the brunette's head for a kiss. "I am now addicted your lips, so I'm not letting you go anywhere. Look, I don't know about any of this stuff but I'm going to help you. I'll keep you two safe, I promise."

"I can't ask that of you-"

"You didn't. I offered." Emma reached over to the glove department and pulled out a Glock. "They're gonna have to go through me if they want to get anywhere near you."

Regina smiled. "Thank you."

"No problem. My parents vacation in South America. It's a safe house that we can use for a couple days while you to come up with a plan."

Regina nodded. "I already have a plan. We need to go to Argentina. My friend, Maleficent runs the entire country. We'll be safe there."

Emma nodded. "That's a long drive." she drove to the nearest store and stocked up on supplies.

"Slushies and Doritos are not supplies, Miss Swan." Regina said with a smirk. Emma passed the treats to Henry.

"Don't worry. We'll stop at a drive thru and get the kid something to eat. You too, because you look hungry. I'm not driving halfway down a continent without snacks. Sorry if that upsets you." The blonde grinned. She made one more stop to fill up on gas and as she got back in the car, Regina's phone rang. "Thought you didn't have a phone. Yours is better than mine."

"Robin took it." Regina replied. She frowned. "I don't know this number."

Emma quickly took the phone and put a finger to her lips as she clicked answer and put it on speaker.

"Regina." Came a drawling purr. "What were you thinking?"

Regina looked at Emma for confirmation to answer. The blonde nodded. "Is that you, Robin, baby?"

"You really thought that little explosion could kill me?"

"No, but I hoped." Regina replied.

"You killed my wife."

"You killed my husband."

Robin chuckled. "We will meet again soon...in hell."

"Yes, I will be sitting on my throne watching as you burn for all eternity. I await the day."

"End this now, Regina. Don't put Henry through any more of this."

Regina looked back at Henry. He hadn't said a word since he got in the car. He was afraid. There was no telling just how long Regina had been fighting to give him a good life, to keep him safe. "Robin, I will see my son free of you once and for all. Just promise me one thing."

"And that would be?"

"Keep your heart nice and strong for me. The next time we meet...I will rip it out myself."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daylight was just starting to streak across the sky when a very crispy Robin limped into his penthouse. Regina had taken her son and completely cleaned him out, emptied out his desk, his safe, everything. He growled and turned over the desk.

"My, my, I was not aware that you were spring cleaning." Robin looked up as a man known only as , trusted into his office in a black tailored suit and a smirk on his face. "She finally slipped away from you, did she?"

"I will find her again." Robin said firmly.

"Oh, I don't doubt you will. I also don't doubt that she will kill you when you do. You have no idea what that woman is capable of."

"What do you want, Deal Maker?"

chuckled. "To make a deal of course." He produced a manila folder out of his coat and dropped it on the floor. "That is all the information I have on Regina's newfound companion, a one Miss Emma Swan. I also suggest you learn a humble side. Regina is undoubtedly going to be on her way to Argentina where the Dragon Queen rules and we both know she hates you."

"And what would you like in return for this?"

"Don't harm Regina, Miss Swan or Henry. Bring them back here so that I may have a small word with them. If you fail to do this, , I will come and destroy you and every person under your command. Do we have a deal?" offered his hand.

Robin stepped forward to shake it. "I cannot promise that Regina will be in prime condition after she brutally murdered my wife and killed over 3 dozen of my men."

"As long as she lives, you live."

"Then thank you. I much to prepare for."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	18. Lost and Found

Lily/Neal

"Neal Cassidy. Charges include 20 cases of carjacking, assault and battery, and robbery." Neal sat down in the cell with a sigh.

"Lilith Page. Assault, robbery, and fraud." Neal looked up at the bored looking brunette that was pushed into the holding cell as well. She was wearing tight jeans, a tank top, thick brown boots and a black jacket.

"Neal." He said, extending his hand.

"Lily." She replied without shaking it, leaning against the wall.

He sighed and put his hand back down, watching the police officers go about their business. Lily kept her eyes on the clock nearby. "You waiting for something?" He asked, getting up to stand next to her.

"Yep. 8:00."

"What's happening at 8?"

"I'm getting out of here." She replied. It was 7:58 right now.

Neal looked around at the full precinct, wondering how she was going to make it through all the cops. The next four cells were full of harcore felons, half of them eyeing her up, although she didn't seem to notice. "So...where you from?"

"Not really sure. I'm an orphan." She said, glancing at him. "You?"

"Same."

At exactly 8 o'clock, the cells suddenly opened and all hell was let loose. Lily made a break for the door as the other felons tried to get out as well. Neal saw the policeman pull out his gun and ran to rugby tackle Lily into the ground. He felt pain shoot through his right arm.

"Are you crazy?!" Lily exclaimed.

"Look, Sweetness, how about you run, okay?" He groaned, pulling her up with his good arm. Bullets were now flying everywhere and they burst out of the front doors of the precinct. He followed her out into the street where she stepped in front of a car.

"Please!" This woman was a damn good actress. "Please, my boyfriend's been shot. Help us." The man got out of the car and walked over to them, but Lily suddenly let out a wicked left hand and knocked him out.

"Someone plays too much Grand Theft Auto."

"I don't really have time to care about the wellbeing of others when my ass is kind of on the line. You coming or what?"

Neal looked around. Stealing, thieving, that was his thing. Not knocking people out and jacking their car. He sighed and got into the passenger seat. "I may've just saved your life." He said, tearing off a piece of his shirt to tie around his arm and stop the blood flow. "I think a date is good payment so I can find out why you're so crazy, and we can exchange ideas on how the hell you orchestrated that escape. Also, a hospital visit sounds good."

"I'm not going anywhere with you and if you go to the hospital, you will be taken back to jail for twice as long. As for that escape, well, let's just say that I have a little magic up my sleeve." She smirked, weaving through traffic like a madwoman before swerving onto a dark road leading into a rough part of town. She parked and raced inside a worn apartment building, returning a few minutes later with a duffle bag and a new wallet.

"Fine. I have a boat. We can take that. Be escaped convicts together." He smirked.

"I thought I was crazy."

"Hey." He grinned. "Maybe I dig crazy chicks."

Lily finally slowed down her pace to really look at him. She took a full minute to study him with dark, beautiful eyes. "You have no idea who I am, . It'd be best if you just walk away right now."

"So you can steal my boat? Not a chance. Come on. The dock's not far from here." He tried to smile to put her at ease as she started the car again and hit the gas pedal. "So...you had a crappy life too?"

"Yep. Not much to say about it, honestly."

"Me either." He asked her about her favorite things and they sorta went back and forth. There was something about her, something that was just...warm. It was surprising, but he felt very protective of her for some reason. Even though she could probably kick his ass anytime she wanted. "So, should escapees stick together?"

"I'm gonna tell you right now, that I destroy everything I touch. You should get as far away from me as possible."

"And I'm gonna tell you...I am a very stubborn man."

"I have noticed." They arrived at the docks. It was so dark he could hardly see and he couldn't even feel his arm anymore. He got out of the car and Lily followed him down to the boatyard.

"To your right is a lobster trap. Pull that up please. I'll start untying the boat." She nodded and started pulling up the chain. He untied the ropes of his sea vessel. It wasn't too big or too small and just right for getting away without raising suspicion. He ran to unhook the line and climbed onto the boat. She jumped a minute and opened the lobster trap. Inside was a passport, a new ID and some cash, all sealed in a waterproof box.

"Neal, why didn't you just hide this stuff on the boat?"

"Because the feds know me and come sniffing around this place once a month. Can you drive this? I really need to take care of my arm." Neal hissed in pain as he removed his shirt and jacket and she drove them away from the wharf. Once they were a good distance away, Lily turned around to tend to his wound. She used tweezers and the light from a flashlight they found on the boat to pull out the bullet, then proceeded to pour alcohol all over his shoulder. "Damn it!"

"Big baby." She smirked, wrapping it in gauze.

"So...about that date?" He grinned.

"You and your one track mind. Fine. Any man who would take a bullet for me and help me escape from jail, can certainly take me on a date." She smiled and his heart did a quick backflip.

"You look nice with a smile."

"Yeah well, I don't usually have much to smile about. So, where do you want to go?"

He scratched his chin. "Perhaps somewhere tropical...and not where we're considered fugitives."

"Bogota?"

"Bogota."

The pair spent a blissful few years in Bogota, Columbia, getting to know each other and enjoying their time together, as well as the money they stole along the way. It was paradise. Not only did they steal plenty of money, but Neal made plenty of it as well and for the first time, both of them were living incredibly well. After a particularly good heist, they made the decision to head back to the states under new names and settled into a large two-story house with a big yard and a pool. It wasn't long before the next step came.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on, Michael!" Lily yelled at the top of her lungs, clapping as she watched her son race down the field with the football.

"That's my son!" Neal screamed. "Come on, Mike. You got this!"

Michael Cassidy-Page, the MVP and captain of the football team took off down the field like a bullet, dodging the opposing team's defenders with effortless ease. There were only seconds left of the game. He had to dive to make the touchdown, but the ending score sounded their victory. A strong 41 points to 21. Lily laughed and Neal leaped up and down. Michael was tackled by his teammates and the entire bleachers erupted in cheers. Lily smiled as her son was carried off the field by the other players and she and Neal got up and headed for the cars.

"Our son is going to be a star, Lil. Must be all that dragon blood." Neal smirked as he put his arm around her neck.

"He already is a star." She grinned at seeing her son walking towards them a few minutes later, now devoid of his helmet and pads. He practically tackled his mother, with whom he had always been close. He was as handsome as his father, even at 15, with dark eyes, tanned skin from being out in the sun playing sports and dark hair that was kind of long but he kept neatly slicked back on his head. "Isn't our new state champion going to celebrate with his team?" She asked.

"Nope. I'm gonna spend tonight with my folks."

Neal scoffed. "You just want to catch up on Game of Thrones."

"True. I also want to pretend like I'm married to Daenerys Targaryen." Michael shrugged, climbing into the back of their jaguar. Lily snatched the key from Neal and got into the driver's seat. "So, uh, Mom, I would like to cook you dinner tonight. You know, for all your hard work as my mom."

"That's so sweet." Lily smiled at him in the mirror.

"What do you want?" Neal demanded.

"I would like to show my parents some appreciation." Michael said. "And I would like some new shoes."

"And how much are these shoes?" Lily asked.

"Um…$300."

"I'll buy you two pairs." Money was no longer an option for her anymore. She no longer had to worry about running from the police and stealing and scrimping to find her next meal. Okay, technically she was still wanted by the cops and she still stole stuff, but it was only because it was fun now. Life was actually enjoyable at this point. She had no worries. The perfect man, the perfect son. Things had really stepped up for little Lilith Page. They arrived home, their beautiful mansion-like home and went inside. She smiled a little at seeing the giant shelf with all of Michael's awards and trophies on it. He was a natural athlete, excelling in all areas and was even the captain of almost every sports team he played on. Her son's awesomeness didn't stop there. In fact, he was also the second in his class in terms of grades. She worked hard to give him the life she never got, the life he deserved and she was proud of him. Motherhood had been a tough road for her, but she regretted nothing.

"So, what's for dinner, Mama?" Neal asked, opening the fridge.

"Whatever you guys want." Lily replied.

Michael came to stand next to her, looking at her with an arrogant. "I say we get the servants to prepare us a three course meal of the finest the kingdom has to offer."

"How about we order a pizza?"

"Sounds great. I'm gonna go take a shower." He kissed her cheek and raced up the stairs.

Lily rolled her eyes. Ever since he found out about what she knew about the magic and Storybrooke and that Maleficent was his grandmother, he'd been adding this old world talk quite often. He called himself "The Dragon." He'd taken the news well. Lily had not when she found out that Neal used to date Emma. She and the blonde had not left on the best of terms.

"So…" Neal said, putting his arms around her from behind. "What's for dessert?"

Lily smirked. "Whatever you want."

"Mmmh. Sounds good." He removed one of his hands and brought it back, sliding a little box in front of her. Inside, was a silver ring with a large diamond and a diamond studded band. "Marry me, Miss Page? Woman who has changed my life?"

Lily smiled and turned her head for a kiss as she put the ring on. "It would be my pleasure."

"And my honor."

"I never thought I would live to see the white picket fence."

"I can build you one of those."

"Like you tried to add a ceiling fan to our bedroom and it nearly crushed us one night?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You will never let that go."

"No, I will not. Now, go order the pizza." She smiled as he went to go do so. Not long later, Michael came barrelling down the stairs in a long sleeved red shirt and gray sweats. "The pizza is not here yet." He pouted and collapsed onto the couch. "Your father and I are also getting married." He sat up immediately.

"Mom! How do you just drop a ball like that with a straight face? That is awesome!" He leaped over the couch to hug both of his parents, almost lifting them each off the floor. "That is great. I have to get a wedding present."

"Not yet." Neal laughed, clasping his son on the back. The doorbell rang and he and Michael raced to the door to open it for the pizza. Only, it wasn't the pizza guy. It was the one person who could destroy everything. "Emma?"

"Neal?" Emma smiled brightly. Her eyes fell on Michael, who was looking at the young boy next to Emma. "Um, I'm Emma."

"I'm Michael. Who are you guys?"

"This is Emma Swan. We told you about her." Neal said, a bit awkwardly. "But I don't know-"

"I'm your son, Henry." said the boy.

Michael looked at Neal. "You never said you had another son."

"I would have if I'd known."

Lily looked down at the ring on her finger with a sigh. Why couldn't it have been a happy ending? Without complications and all of this nonsense being dragged up. She stepped up to the door. Emma must've recognized her and she looked between them and Neal. It must've been hard, seeing your ex with a girl that your parents screwed over and now had a son with said girl and was living well while the other son had never even known about dear old dad. What a messy situation. As everything was coming from Fairytale Land. "Hello Emma. It's been a while."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	19. Oops

Mal/Briar

Stefan had spent nearly the entire kingdom treasury on the ball and his wedding which was quickly approaching. The ballroom was adorned in the finest silks and the finest food was being prepared. It would be a grand occasion as he showed the world the love of his life, the beautiful Briar Rose, a woman who was said to have been a living goddess of beauty. Blonde and blue eyed with the ability to charm anyone, and soon, she would be Stefan's. He surveyed the ballroom with an approving eye, hiding the dark turn of his thoughts, when he'd been courting Maleficent, a dragon. They'd known each other since they were children and it was only natural that they'd become more as they grew older. However, he was a king, and a human, and expected to marry a beautiful queen and produce an heir. He couldn't imagine the slurs that would've been thrown at his back if he'd made his courtship of Maleficent a public matter. Luckily, no one knew and the dragon seemed to have taken their broken relationship well. As long as Maleficent stayed in the shadows of his past as a mere mistake, things would be okay.

Just above his head on the next floor of the palace was the master bedroom. His bedroom. It was currently occupied by none other than his future wife and his former lover. Maleficent arched an eyebrow, watching Briar jumping on the grand bed. "What the hell are you doing?"

"You're going to catch me." Briar grinned.

"You are such a child."

"Catch me."

Mal rolled her eyes and held up her arms as Briar ran across the bed and leaped into the air. The dragon moved at the last second and Briar screamed as the ground rushed to meet her, only for her to be suspended mid air just before hitting it. "Child."

"Mean." Briar Rose quickly stood up and Mal turned invisible at the last second as the door of the bedroom flew open and a pair of guards rushed in with their weapons drawn. After Briar made up some kind of lie and sent them on their way, Mal became visible again, this time, completely naked. Briar gasped. "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, Mal."

"Flatterer." The dragon purred, viciously ripping off the younger blonde's clothing. She picked up the woman easily and dropped her on the bed.

"We can't keep doing this. He'll figure it out."

"You mean making love in his bed." Mal smirked. She hated the man after he broke her heart and tried to pretend as though she didn't exist. But she did love the little blonde he'd managed to find and Briar was just as infatuated with her. She'd never felt anything quite like this before, this desperate need to be close to Briar at all times, the feeling of wanting to burn anyone who dared to harm her, the warm fluttering in her heart when they kissed. She loved it, and she didn't want to let go of it.

"Yes." Briar sighed. She moaned when Mal started kissing her neck. "Oh, Maleficent."

"Hmm?" The dragon quirked an eyebrow as she continued her descent. "Tell me something, dear. Has he touched you?"

"No."

"He hasn't? Whyever not?" Mal grinned as she pushed apart her lover's legs. She kissed each of her thighs and looked up, waiting for an answer.

"Why would I want him when I can have you?"

Mal stood up. "Then call off this stupid wedding and come with me." She said. "You keep saying you want me, but you-"

"Don't." Briar sat up. "Please, you know I love you more than anything. I just…" She grabbed the bedsheets and wrapped them around her shoulders, as though trying to close herself off and Mal snatched them and tossed them across the room. The younger blonde sighed. "I don't know how...to leave. Stefan spent so much money on the wedding and the ball-"

"I will return 10 times over."

Briar looked at her in shock. "You would?"

"Anything...for you."

Briar smiled and kissed her, this time with so much passion, Mal was nearly knocked over. "The kingdom shouldn't have to be devastated on my behalf. Let's go now."

"Nonsense, you have a ball tonight. I will pick you up from there. Look your best."

"And what," Briar said, tapping the dragon's chest. "Does your big mischievous mind have planned? Don't make a scene, please."

"Of course."

…..

The ball had only barely commenced and Briar was standing near the throne, watching for her dragon when she decided to arrive. Mal entered in the room in a form fitting black dress that trailed the ground as she walked. Fire sprang up on either side of her, making a trail for her to follow. Her staff made a thunderous noise in the deafening silence with each step she took. All music and chatter had ceased and all eyes were on Maleficent, the Dragon Queen.

"Maleficent, what are you doing here?" Stefan demanded, moving to apprehend her.

Mal smirked. "I've come for what is mine." She walked right up to Briar.

"I told you not to make a scene." Briar hissed softly.

"Oops." The dragon grinned, planting a heart stopping kiss on her lips, even going so far as to dip her at the same time. When she stood the princess back up, Briar had to catch her breath. Maleficent spun around and addressed the people. "There is not going to be any marriage in this kingdom anytime soon. Briar Rose is now mine. Your precious king broke my heart and now, I will take what is precious to him." She turned to look up at Briar. "Although she is much more than a prize and more priceless than any revenge scheme." Briar blushed at the dragon's words. "All of the money your moronic monarch spent will be repaid tenfold. And now...I shall take my leave. Briar, let's go." She blasted a hole in the wall behind the pair of thrones and left the room through the doorway.

Briar rolled her eyes and face palmed herself. Mal simply couldn't do anything in simple terms. She had to do it big and grand.

"What is the meaning of this?" Stefan demanded.

Briar removed the ring on her finger and placed it in his hands. "You broke Mal's heart and tried to pretend as though she didn't exist. Well, she does. I don't love you, I love her. This is goodbye, King Stefan." Briar turned around, removing the crown on her head and tossing it to the side. She picked up her dress and ran and dove through the giant hole Mal had created and landed heavily on the dragon's back. She punched Mal in the back of the neck.

"I said no big scenes." She snapped. The dragon groaned and suddenly spun, throwing Briar off her back. She screamed until Mal caught her in her claws, letting out a snorting noise that could only be laughing. They arrived at Mal's castle in no time as she landed neatly on her open balcony.

Mal helped her to her feet. "We can make some changes if you want. We can completely open the Forbidden Kingdom if that is your desire." she watched in amusement as Briar stripped out of the dress and jewelry and tossed everything into the fireplace. She walked over to Mal's bed and proceeded to climb onto it and jump up and down a few times.

"My desire, great queen, is you. So get up here and eat me, dragon." Briar said, grinning in anticipation. Mal made her own clothes magically disappear and grabbed Briar's foot, sweeping her leg out from under her and dragging her down the bed. Their lips finally met in a heated embrace. "I love you, Mal. I'm so sorry I acted like an idiot. I should've left a long time ago."

"Ssh. Don't talk. We have a lot of sex to have."

Briar smiled against her lips. "By the way...I'm pregnant."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


End file.
